I Dont Know
by dragonpanda93
Summary: Pernahkah terfikir oleh mu bertemu yang terbaik dari masa lalu mu saat kau sudah tak mengingat apa pun tentang itu dan semua terungkap namun kau tak bisa kembali pada nya. TAORIS ( EXO ) FF / ONESHOOT
1. Epilog

Disclaimer :Ceritanya punya saya, cast punya Tuhan, SMentertaiment,dan Orang tua Mereka,khusus Taoris punya saya #plak #digebuk Taoris shipper

Main Cast : KrisTao/TaoRis

Other Cast : Coming soon

Summary : Siapa aku? Siapa kau? Kenapa kita bisa bersama-sama? Bertemu untuk terluka pada akhirnya.. aku mencintai mu.. –TAO-

Chapter : -

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort

Warning : Yaoi / sounen-ai

Rated : M (suatu saat bisa berubah-ubah)

Note : : Annyeong Readers.. Author kembali dengan akun dan FF ke baru, Maaf FF sebelum nya belum selesai dan maaf juga karena udah merilis FF baru… Maaf juga karena sudah HIATUS terlalu lama dan maaf sebesar besar nya telah muncul dan pergi gak jelas. Tapi Author usahakan semua FF Selesai. Ini akun baru dari akun, jadi yang ada di akun sebelum nya ( akun atas nama ji young half dragon panda) punya author juga, ini bukan pelagiatan dari akun ji young half dragon panda

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **I Don't Know (Prolog)**_ _ **:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Someone's POV

Dingin… itu yang aku rasa saat ini. Ku coba untuk membuka kedua mata ku yang terasa sangat berat ini, Eumm… udara di sini sangat segar, bau embun bahkan terasa kental di indra penciuman ku. tunggu dulu, Di mana aku? Ruangan ini bernuansa serba putih, sangat nyaman untuk di pandang. Semua barang tertata rapi. Benar-benar nyaman. Aku pun mulai menduduki diri ku dan mulai menatap baik-baik ruangan ini.

Setelah lama diam di tempat tidur yang empuk ini, aku mulai menyibak selimut yang mencoba menghangatkan ku, ku turunkan kedua kaki ku dari tempat tidur, berdiri dan mulai berjalan melihat-lihat isi kamar ini, ini kamar ku? Kenapa aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh? Aku tak tau di mana aku sekarang, ini sungguh membinggungkan.

Saat asik-asiknya melihat isi kamar ini, mata ku terpaku pada sebuah lukisan berukuran raksasa yang terpampang di dinding kamar ini. Tampan.. itulah kata yang bisa mewakili perasaan ku saat melihat foto tersebut. Di sana terlihat seorang namja tampan bersurai hitam dengan gaya rambut yang di berdirikan sedang bergaya dengan coolnya. bibirnya sangat seksi, mata elangnya mampu membuat siapapun jatuh cinta, hidungnya mancung, kulitnya putih, dan jangan lupa… ia memiliki tubuh yang tinggi dan tegap. Sempurna bukan?

Someone's POV End…

Ketika namja –yang sedang melihat foto- tadi sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, seseorang masuk ke dalam kamar serba putih itu, namja itu masuk dengan hati-hati. hal pertama yang di lakuakan namja yang baru masuk tadi adalah menatap ranjangnya , Yups… ini lah pemilik kamar tersebut, dia juga merupakan namja yang sedang berpose di dalam foto berukuran raksasa di kamar tersebut. Sang pemilik kamar tadi mulai mengedarkan pandangnya keseluruh ruangan, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari, dan ia mulai bergerak mendekati "sesuatu" yang ia cari tadi.

"Sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaan mu?" Tanya namja Tinggi Sang pemilik kamar tersebut. Mendengar itu namja yang sedang asyik memandangi foto berukuran raksasa di kamar itu sedikit terkejut dan segera membalik kan badannya, menatap orang yang sedang berbicara pada nya.

"E-eh.. Eum baik.." Ucap namja itu Singkat.

"Kris.." Ucap Sang pemilik kamar itu memperkenalkan diri, sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada namja yang sibuk memandangi fotonya tadi.

"Ahhh ne.." Ucap namja itu sambil membalas uluran tangan Kris –Sang Pemilik Kamar- , mendengar jawaban yang begitu singkat dari namja tadi, Kris mulai mengerutkan keningnya.

"Eumm nama mu siapa?" Tanya Kris.

"Eumm? Nama ku?" namja itu mulai berpikir, ia mencoba mengingat namun, ingatan nya seperti kertas putih tanpa coretan, tak ada yang bisa ia ingat.

"Molla… aku tak bisa mengingat apa pun" Ucap namja itu pasra, kepalanya bahkan terasa sakit karena di paksa untuk mengingat, ia pun mengaduh sambil memegangi kepalanya

"Sudah-sudah… tak perlu di paksakan.." Ucap Kris khawatir.

"Eumm Kris… bagaimana bisa aku berada di sini?" Tanya Namja itu penasaran.

" Eohh itu… eumm Sore tadi, tepatnya pukul empat, aku pergi ke mini market dekat sini, aku berniat berbelanja bulanan, karena pembantu ku sedang cuti, terpaksalah aku yang berbelanja. Karena mini marketnya dekat dari rumah ku ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk jalan kaki saja, waktu pergi ke mini market, cuaca sedikit mendung, aku fikir… hujan tak akan turun dalam waktu dekat, namun aku salah, setelah selesai berbelanja dan ingin pulang, hujan turun dengan derasnya, terpaksalah aku membeli payung dan bergegas berjalan pulang, namun…" Kris menggantung kata-katanya. Namja itu masih menatap Kris lekat, berharap Kris mau melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Eumm saat itu kau terlihat pucat, berjalan dengan pakaian basah dan tatapan kosong, terus berjalan menuju arah ku, tepat saat kita berpapasan, kau pingsan dan aku reflek menangkap tubuh mu agar kau tak langsung terjatuh ke tanah, nah… setelah itu aku membawa mu kemari, ohh aku juga ingin minta maaf jika aku kurang sopan, tadi aku membuka baju mu dan mengantikan dengan baju ku, maaf jika kebesaran" namja manis itu mulai menatap kemeja putih kebesaran yang ia gunakan sekarang. setelah itu namja tadi mengangguk paham dan detik berikutnya ia memeluk erat tubuh Kris yang tegap dan tinggi itu, Kris terhenyak, pipinya merona, dia merasa sangat shock karena perlakuan spontan dari namja yang tak ia kenal ini.

"M-mianhae.." Ucap namja itu sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Eumm… g-gwaenchana… oh ya apa kau tak mengingat apa pun? Nama mu? rumah mu? atau apa punlah" Ucap Kris masih memandang namja manis di depannya, namja itu lagi-lagi mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Eumm arraseo, jika kau mau, kau bisa tinggal di sini selama yang kau mau, aku juga akan membantu mu menginggat kembali.. Otte?" Tanya Kris yang masih menatap lekat namja manis yang berdiri di hadapannya itu. Namja itu tersenyum dan berulang kali mengucapkan kata-kata "Terima kasih".

"Eummm pertama-tama… mari kita cari nama yang bagus untuk mu, tak mungkin kan kau tak memiliki nama, Eummm apa ya" Kris terlihat berpikir, ia melihati namja manis itu dari atas hingga bawah, menatap lekat-lekat setiap centi tubuh namja itu.

"Ahhhh, aku tau… Tao saja bagaimana? Kau terlihat seperti panda kecil yang lucu dan mengemaskan, bukan kah panda mirip dengan lambing Tao? (Tao = Yin yang)" Tanya Kris pada namja yang sekarang sudah ia beri nama Tao itu. Tao hanya mengangguk, tak ada alasan baginya untuk menolak.

"Gomawo… atas semua nya Kris…" Ucap Tao lembut

"Ne, tak perlu berterima kasih, asal kau mau memasak banyak makanan untuk ku, semua akan ku anggap lunas, lagi pula, aku sendirian, jadi kau bisa sekalian menemani ku" Ucap Kris sambil tersenyum cerah.

 **KRUYUK~… KRUYUK~…**

Perut Kris berbunyi dengan nyaringnya, detik itu juga Kris bersemu, ia mulai mengaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Tao hanya tersenyum.

"Sudah lapar heum? Baiklah sekarang aku akan masakan sesuatu untuk mu"

"jinjja? Gomawo~"

"Ne" Tao pun mulai ke dapur dan memasakan makanan untuk Kris

To be continued… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Bagaimana? Lanjutkan? Atau Tidak?

Minta Reviewnya ya


	2. I Don't Know (End)

Disclaimer :Ceritanya punya saya, cast punya Tuhan, SMentertaiment,dan Orang tua Mereka,khusus Taoris punya saya #plak #digebuk Taoris shipper

Main Cast : Kris Wu Aka Wu Yi Fan As Kris Woo

Huang Zi Tao As 'Someone'

Other Cast : Xi Luhan As Im Luhan – Kris's Best Friend

Oh Sehun As Oh Sehun – Luhan's Boyfriend

Park Sanghyun (Thunder MBLAQ) As Oh Cheondung – Son of Sehun

Woo Min Young (Young Boy Wonder Boyz) – Kris's Father

Summary : Siapa aku? Siapa kau? Kenapa kita bisa bersama-sama? Bertemu untuk terluka pada akhirnya.. aku mencintai mu.. –TAO-

Chapter : One Shoot

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort

Warning : Yaoi / sounen-ai

Rated : M (suatu saat bisa berubah-ubah)

Note : Annyeong Readers.. Author kembali lagi dengan akun baru, Mian ne… karena lupa dengan email lama dengan akun sebelum. Author terpaksa membuat Akun baru dan merepost semua FF yang pernah di Post di akun

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **PLEASE DON'T BE**_ _ **PLAGIARISM… AND DON'T BE SILENT READERS…!**_

 _ **I Don't Know**_ _ **:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Seorang namja bersurai hitam sedang duduk dengan tenang di balkon tingkat tiga di sebuah rumah besar yang sederhana dan terasa sangat nyaman. Tao… Itu lah nama namja bersurai hitam tersebut. Namja yang seminggu ini sudah tinggal bersama Kris, seorang pria baik hati yang bersedia menampungnya karena ia kehilangan ingatannya. Bukan hanya menampung, Kris juga memberikan nama untuk namja bersurai hitam tersebut. Sungguh baik hati eoh?

Tao terpaku menatap awan yang menari-nari bersama jutaan bintang di langit yang tampak cerah malam ini. Similir angin menerbangkan surai hitamnya yang sudah sedikit memanjang. Sesekali, Tao menutup matanya, mencoba menikmati suasana malam yang memanjakannya.

Jujur… sudah seminggu ini, ia berusaha mengingat… mengingat semua tentang dirinya yang telah menghilang. Siapa sesungguhnya dirinya? Kenapa dia bisa berada di sini? Ini benar-benar menbingungkan. Sungguh…

"Jadi… sudah siap untuk bercerita?" Kris… namja itu sudah duduk di samping Tao, entah sejak kapan. Tao menatapnya.

"Bercerita tentang apa? Tentang diri ku? Kau tak ingat? Aku ini mengalami amnesia, aku sudah berusaha menginggat segala tentang ku yang menghilang, tapi tetap saja tidak ada hasilnya." Jelas Tao panjang lebar dengan suara nya yang terdengar begitu lembut. Kris hanya mengangguk kecil sembaring memandangi namja di sampingnya itu. Setelah itu suasana hening menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja…?" Tao bersuara di sela-sela keheningan di antara mereka, Kris mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan Tao.

"Maksudnya?" Kris benar-benar bingung dengan Tao, dia selalu saja berbicara secara setengah-setengah.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang bercerita. sebenarnya… dari awal, aku ingin mengenal mu, aku menunggu kau bercerita. tapi setelah lama menunggu, tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa kau akan bercerita" Ucap Tao masih dengan kesibukannya menatap langit.

"Ah… I see.." Kris hanya mengangguk kecil, ia mulai memalingkan wajahnya mengikuti Tao, menatap langit lebih tepatnya.

"Tak ada yang istimewa dari cerita ku, aku hanya seorang namja biasa. hasil perkawinan dua orang yang sangat sibuk sehingga lupa bahwa mereka memiliki anak" Kris bercerita seadanya. Tao sekarang mulai menatapnya.

"Lalu..?" Tanya Tao penasaran.

"Lalu apanya? Hanya itu… hanya itu cerita ku" Ucap Kris sambil menatap Tao. Pandangan mereka bertemu sekarang. diam… lagi-lagi suasana hening menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Di tengah-tengah keheningan itu. Tao mulai mengerakan tangannya. Menyentuh wajah tampan namja di hadapannya itu . tangan Tao berhenti tepat di sudut kiri kening Kris. Terlihat bekas luka yang sedikit serius di sana.

"Lalu… luka ini? Bagaimaana kau mendapatkan nya?" Tanya Tao . Kris masih menatap lekat Tao. Tao menarik kembali tangannya dan kembali menatap langit.

"Kecelakaan… terjadi empat tahun yang lalu… saat aku masih duduk di kelas tiga Senior High School" Hening… Kris mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi santai yang mirip dengan tempat tidur itu, ia membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin.

"Sama seperti mu, aku kehilangan ingatan ku…" Lanjut Kris setelah tubuhnya berada di posisi yang menurut nya sangat nyaman. Tao ikut menyamankan tubuhnya, setelah nyaman, ia mulai menatap Kris.

"Amnesia? Apa kau sudah menginggat kembali? Apa kau bisa mengingat semua yang terjadi? Semua yang ada di masa lalu mu.." Kris hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Tao. Senyuman yang benar-benar manis. Seingat Tao, Kris itu jarang tersenyum. Dia memang orang yang baik dan hangat. Namun ia jarang tersenyum.

"Sudah… aku sudah menginggatnya… tapi entahlah… di satu sisi aku merasa sudah mengingat semua, tapi di sisi lain… aku seperti melupakan sesuatu" Ucap Kris menjelaskan.

"Kau berjanji pada ku, untuk membantu ku mengingat kan? Eumm… bagaimana, jika aku… juga membantu mu mengingat kembali Apa yang kau lupakan itu, bagaimana ?" Kris menatap Tao.

"Aku tak yakin… tapi, terserah kau saja" Tao dan Kris kembali menatap langit malam yang begitu indah untuk di lewatkan begitu saja.

"Besok ne.. aku akan membawa seseorang untuk membantu kita…" Ucap Kris tiba-tiba.

"Siapa?" Tanya Tao penasaran.

"Lihat saja besok, eummm ayo masuk… ini sudah larut, udara malam tak baik untuk kesehatan, kau tak ingin jatuh sakit kan?" ucap Kris yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu balkon itu, ia menatap Tao yang masih betah menatap langit.

"Sebentar lagi, masuklah duluan.." Ucap Tao seadanya. Mendengar itu Kris hanya mengangguk dan masuk. Namja itu berjalan ke kamar mandi. Mencuci wajahnya, menyikat gigi dan langsung berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya untuk beristirahat.

Tao yang masih betah menatap langit di luar, sekarang mulai mengosok-gosok kedua tangannya. Sepertinya udara malam yang menusuk mulai mengerogoti tubuhnya yang munggil. Tao pun memutuskan untuk menyudahi kegiatan rutinnya selama seminggu ini. Ia segera masuk ke dalam dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Melakukan hal sama dengan apa yang Kris lakukan. Mencuci wajahnya hingga bersih, menyikat giginya. Setelah itu ia mengeringkan wajahnya. Mengunakan cream malam dan berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Sepertinya lebih cocok jika di sebut tempat tidur Kris.

Ya… sudah seminggu ini Tao tidur seranjang dengan namja baik hatinya. kamar tamu di rumah ini sedang di renovasi. Tidak mungkin kan Tao di suruh tidur di kamar pembantu? Apalagi gudang… Kris dengan senang hati membagi tempat tidurnya yang nyaman dengan Tao.

Tao menatap langit-langit kamar itu, ia tak bisa tidur. Entah mengapa, ia juga tak tau. Sudah seminggu ini ia tak bisa tidur. Mati-matian ia mencoba untuk tidur namun tak bisa. Hanya satu hal yang bisa membuat ia tertidur lelap. Hal itu adalah…

Kris mengeliat kecil dalam tidurnya, ia mengerakan tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke arah kanannya dan tanpa sadar memeluk tubuh Tao. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Kris, mungkin dia menganggap Tao itu bantal guling. Entahlah… yang pasti Kris kelihatan nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang. begitu pula Tao. Dia hanya diam. Dan detik berikutnya matanya terpejam … ini lah hal yang bisa membuatnya terlelap. Membawanya pada mimpi indahnya. Itu semua karena kehangatan dari "namja baik hati" nya.

…

Seperti hari-hari biasa, Sinar mentari yang terik akan memasuki celah-celah kecil dan memenuhi ruang-ruang di kediaman keluarga Woo. Suara kicau burung juga ikut membuat suasana pagi ini menjadi indah.

Tao membuka matanya perlahan, deru napas yang begitu hangat menerpa wajahnya. Itu lah yang membuatnya terbangun. Hal pertama yang bisa ia lihat adalah Kris. Ya… wajah tampan Kris yang tertidur dengan pulasnya. Tao hanya bisa diam.. ia tak ingin bergerak. Ia takut membangunkan Kris. Maka diam di tempat adalah pilihan satu-satu nya. Ia akan diam seperti pantung hingga Kris bangun nanti.

 **15 menit…**

 **30 menit…**

 **1 jam ….**

 **1 jam 30 menit…**

Selama apa pun ia harus menunggu, ia akan tetap menunggu. Walau ia akan merasa tubuhnya kaku setelah itu. Tak lama kemudian Kris pun mulai mengeliat kecil… dan perlahan ia membuka matanya… memperlihatkan mata coklat beningnya yang begitu indah. Sekali, dua kali Kris mengedipkan matanya. Sepertinya ia masih harus menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya.

Menyadari posisinya yang sekarang, Kris langsung menduduki dirinya dan mulai mengaruk-garuk kepalanya. Kembali… untuk kesekian kalinya suasana canggung menghadiri kamar tersebut. Kris dengan malu-malu menatap Tao yang mulai menduduki dirinya.

"M-mianhae… ini ke delapan kalinya, aku terbangun dengan posisi memeluk mu, mian sudah membuat mu risih" Kris masih mengaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang suka tidur dan bergerak sesuka hatinya, bukan kah itu memalukan?

"Gwaenchanayo…" Tao hanya tersenyum tipis. Dan itu semakin membuat Kris tak enak hati. Tiba-tiba ponsel Kris berdering, sebuah pesan menghampiri ponsel Kris pagi ini. Kris segera mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan tersebut. Tao bangkit dari tempat tidur, berjalan menuju jendela raksasa yang ada di kamar itu. Menyibak kain gorden yang menghalangi sinar mentari yang berlomba-lomba masuk ke ruangan tersebut, Tak lupa ia membuka jendela kamar tersebut.

Tao tersenyum hangat, pemandangan dari sini memang begitu indah, udara nya juga begitu segar dan semua itu membuat Tao termenung. Lagi-lagi ia termenung, entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Tao…" Suara Kris membuat Tao tersadar dari lamunannya, lantas ia membalikan tubuhnya untuk menatap Kris yang saat ini sudah berdiri di belakang nya.

"Ne.."

"Eummm… segera lah mandi, aku akan memperkenalkan mu pada seseorang" Ucap Kris sambil menyodorkan handuk serta alat mandi yang Tao butuhkan.

"Ne.." Ucap Tao singkat. Ia pun mulai berjalan keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"Tao… mandi di sini saja, kita bisa berganti-gantian" Ucap Kris sebelum Tao meninggalkan kamar itu. Tao berbalik dan menatap Kris. Tao merasa bingung , Selama seminggu ke belakang Tao selalu mandi di kamar mandi untuk tamu. Tapi… kenapa hari ini Kris memintanya untuk mandi di kamar mandi yang ada di kamar ini?

"Mulai hari ini, mandilah di kamar ini. Aku tak enak hati menyuruh mu mandi di kamar mandi tamu, lagi pula kamar mandi itu akan segera di renovasi, belum lagi mesin pemanas air nya yang rusak. Jadi tak ada air hangat untuk kau mandi" Jelas Kris, ia tak ingin Tao berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Tao hanya mengangguk dan mulai berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah Tao masuk ke kamar mandi, Kris mulai mendudukan dirinya di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Ia memikirkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa aneh beberapa hari ini. Kehangatan yang Tao berikan padanya saat tidur, membuatnya tidur dengan nyaman.

 **20 menit kemudian**

Tao membuka pintu kamar mandi, ia keluar dengan bathrobe besar yang hampir menengelamkan tubuhnya. Dengan malu-malu ia melangkah sedikit demi sedikit. Saat ini Kris terlihat sedang memandangi potret dirinya, membelakangi Tao yang saat ini memandangnya. Kris tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun saat ini kecuali handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Lihatlah tubuh Kris yang sempurna. Memang Tao tak dapat melihat bagian depan tubuh Kris, tapi dari belakang saja sudah cukup mengambarkan bahwa namja itu memiliki otot-otot tubuh yang sempurna.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kris berbalik dan menatap ke arah Tao. Sekarang… barulah jelas. Benar apa yang ia bayangkan, Kris memiliki tubuh yang begitu indah. Dan itu berhasil membuatnya merona sambil menunduk. Begitu pula dengan Kris, ia jadi salah tingkah. Tak seharusnya ia setengah naked seperti ini. Ia tau kalau Tao itu namja sepertinya. Tapi entah mengapa jika terus seperti ini rasa canggung akan membuat nya mati berdiri, kalian tau? Jantung Kris berdetak kencang sekarang.

"A-aku.. mandi dulu ne.. eummm pakailah baju yang ada di atas ranjang" Kris segera berjalan dengan gugup ke dalam kamar mandi dengan membawa tas yang berisikan beberapa barang keperluan nya. Sedangkan Tao, ia mulai menatap baju yang sudah disediakan untuknya. Ia mulai melepas bathrobe yang ia pakai dan mulai berpakaian.

…

"Baju itu sangat cocok untuk mu" Suara berat Kris menghentikan kegiatan Tao menatap ke luar jendela, Tao menatap Kris sekilas. saat ini Tao sedang duduk manis di atas tempat tidur. Kris yang sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, terlihat sedang sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Kau tau? Baju itu adalah baju ku waktu Junior High School dulu dan celana pendek itu adalah celana noona ku yang sekarang berada di Canada. Tak ku sangka itu sangat pas di tubuh mu" Ucap Kris menjelaskan. Tao mulai menatap baju dan celana yang ia kenakan.

"Jinjja? Wahhh… aku tak menyangka tubuh ku sekurus itu" Ucap Tao setelah menatap pakaian yang ia kenakan.

 **TOK… TOK… TOK…**

Kris menatap pintu kamarnya yang di ketuk oleh seseorang, Tao pun begitu.

"Nugu?" Ucap Kris yang mulai menata rambutnya sambil bercermin di kaca.

"Kris Chagi… buka pintu nya, aku mau masuk…" sebuah suara yang begitu lembut menyapu indra pendengar Kris dan Tao. Kris langsung mengenali siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya tadi.

"Masuk saja… jangan manja. Biasanya juga kau akan masuk tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu" Ucap Kris yang masih sibuk dengan rambutnya.

"Aishh tolong bukakan Kris, aku membawa nampan… jadi tak bisa membuka pintunya" Ucap orang tadi, kali ini dengan nada yang sangat manja.

"Aishhh" Kris mulai frustasi, ia mulai berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dan membukanya. Setelah pintu di buka, terlihatlah seorang namja manis bersurai madu. Wajahnya benar-benar cantik, suaranya juga sangat manis dan terlalu lembut. Tao kira, namja itu adalah seorang yeoja tadi.

"Gomawo Baby Dragon" Ucap namja itu berterima kasih karena sudah di buka kan pintu, detik berikutnya namja itu menyinjit dan mencium pipi Kris singkat dan berlalu meninggalkan Kris yang memasang wajah datarnya, namja itu meletakan makanan yang ia bawa di meja yang di kelilingi oleh sofa yang ada di salah satu sudut kamar itu.

Kris menyapu bekas kecupan namja manis tadi dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Setelah itu ia mulai mendekati namja manis tadi yang sudah saling berpandangan dengan Tao saat ini.

"Ahhhh Tao, perkenalkan… ini Im Luhan. Dia lah orang yang ingin aku kenalkan pada mu" jelas Kris sambil memperkenalkan Luhan –namja manis tadi- pada Tao. Tao berdiri dari ranjangnya dan sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan.

"Nama ku… nama ku Tao" Ucap Tao di saat ia membungkukkan tubuhnya. Luhan hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Ayo sarapan bersama…. Oh ya apa kau sudah sarapan Lulu?" Tanya Kris pada Luhan, setelah acara perkenalan singkat antar Tao dan Luhan.

"Aku sudah sarapan kok, oh ya… Tao~ ayo makan… kau pasti lapar kan" Ucap Luhan lembut, Tao beranjak mendekati Kris dan Luhan yang berdiri di dekat sofa di sudut kamar Kris. Mereka duduk bersama-sama di sofa itu. Luhan terlihat menyiapkan makanan untuk Kris dan Tao.

"Igo.. makanlah Tao-nie…" Ucap Luhan sambil meletakan seporsi makanan untuk Tao sarapan, setelah itu Luhan kembali sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk Kris. Tao terus menatap Luhan dan Kris yang terlihat sangat akrab.

"Kalian sepasang kekasih ya?" kalimat itu meluncur secara tiba-tiba dari mulut Tao. Dan itu berhasil membuat Kris tersedak. Luhan menatap Tao sekilas lalu menatap Kris.

"Ne… kami sepasang kekasih yang sangat harmonis, ne kan Krissy Changi" Ucap Luhan lembut sambil tersenyum manis pada Kris.

"Aishhh jangan biarkan aku menelan piring ini Lulu, lagi pula aku sangat jauh berbeda dengan Ahjussi Cadel itu" respon Kris barusan berhasil membuat Luhan menatap tajam padanya. Tao masih setia menatap Luhan dan Kris, ia masih belum menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan nya.

"Anniyo Tao, Dia ini sahabat ku sejak kecil. Lagi pula dia sudah mempunyai kekasih" Ucap Kris menjelaskan. Tao hanya mengangguk kecil, setelah itu mulai memakan makanan nya. Kris pun mulai melanjutkan acara sarapan nya, sedangkan Luhan… ia sibuk memandangi wajah Tao. Bahkan sampai Tao merasa risih karena di pandangi seperti itu.

"Waeyo?" Rupanya Tao menyadari bahwa Luhan terus memandangnya.

"Anniyo~ , hanya saja… aku seperti pernah melihat mu" Ucap Luhan masih menatap Tao.

"Jinjjayo? Kau pernah melihatnya Lulu?" Tanya Kris penasaran.

"Entahlah… mungkin hanya perasaan ku saja, eumm Tao… apa kau pernah masuk TV? Atau mungkin kau seorang actor?" Tanya Luhan menyelidiki.

"Eh? Artis? " Tao mulai kebingungan.

"Sudahlah Lulu… jangan aneh-aneh. Gunakan lah logika, jika dia artis, maka berita kehilangan tetangnya akan tersebar di mana-mana" Ucap Kris yang baru menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Ahhh benar juga… aku ini benar-benar babo… Tao… lupakan saja ne.. sepertinya aku hanya mengalami dejavu" Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum manis, lalu mulai menatap Kris.

"Kris… aku baru ingat, kemarin kau meminta ku datang ke mari, untuk apa?" Tanya Luhan yang teringat pada tujuan utamanya datang kemari.

"Ahh iya, aku hampir lupa akan hal itu. Begini Luhan…" Kris mengantung kata-katanya. Ia mulai menatap Tao, yang di tatap baru saja menyelesaikan sarapannya. Tao pun menatap Kris karena merasa di tatapi.

"Kris…" suara Luhan menyadarkan Kris dari kegiatan nya menatap Tao.

"Ahhh begini Luhan, kau sudah tau kan jika aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang padamu, nah kau juga sudah bertemu dengan orang tersebut … jadi…" lagi-lagi Kris mengantung kata-katanya. Luhan mulai menatap Kris lekat, Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, itu menandakan bahwa ia sedang bingung sekarang.

"Jadi? Jadi apa nya Kris? Kau membuat ku bingung… bisa langsung ke intinya?" Ucap Luhan yang mulai frustasi dengan tingkah Kris yang mendadak aneh.

"Dia mengalami amnesia dan aku ingin kau melihat tentang dirinya?" Ucap Kris langsung ke titik permasalahan, sesuai dengan apa yang di inginkan Luhan.

"Melihat tentangnya? Maksud mu? Aku harus…"

"Ne.. aku mohon… sekali ini saja… gunakan kemampuan mu itu… untuk membantu Tao… jebal… hanya kali ini saja…" Ucap Kris memohon. Luhan menatapnya.

"Kris kau tau kan… Sehun melarang ku melakukan itu" Ucap Luhan mencoba mengingatkan Kris akan suatu hal.

"Kenapa? Dia melarang mu karena takut kau sekarat seperti waktu itu? Ayolah Luhan.. kau hanya perlu melakukannya sekali ini… lima menit saja… jebal~" Ucap Kris benar-benar memohon. Luhan mulai memandang Tao, sedangkan Tao hanya diam. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang di bicarakan oleh Luhan dan Kris.

Kalian mau tau apa yang di pinta oleh Kris pada Luhan? Baiklah akan Author jelas kan pada kalian. Luhan… namja manis itu memiliki sebuah kekuatan spiritual yang tak di miliki oleh kebanyakan orang. Membaca masa depan seseorang untuk menyelesaikan sebuah masalah, itulah kemampuan yang Luhan miliki. Kalian pasti berfikir itu adalah hal yang luar biasa, tapi kenyataan yang terjadi tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Resiko dari kemampuan itu cukup hebat.

Kalian mau tau apa resiko nya? Jika Luhan memaksakan dirinya untuk melihat masa depan seseorang secara berlebihan. Maka Luhan akan mengalami pusing yang berlebihan dan di akhiri dengan Luhan yang tak sadarkan diri. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Pingsan yang bisa terjadi, ia juga bisa memuntahkan darah secara berlebihan atau mungkin mengalami koma dalam waktu yang lama, itulah hal terparah dari semua resikonya.

Pernah pada suatu ketika Luhan mengalami koma selama tiga bulan, itu di sebabkan karena ia membantu temannya yang di terror oleh makhluk gaib yang menghuni rumah baru teman nya itu. Sehun, Seorang pengusaha muda yang merupakan kekasih dari Luhan mengalami masa-masa yang sangat sulit saat itu. Hatinya terlalu sakit untuk melihat Sang kekasih yang terbujur lemas dengan tubuh yang makin lama semakin mengurus.

Itulah sebabnya Sehun melarang Luhan untuk membaca masa depan orang lain lagi. Ia terlalu cemas, ia juga terlalu takut untuk kehilangan kekasih yang sangat ia sayangi. Kalau sudah begini Luhan tak bisa berbuat apa pun.

"Lulu… jebal… kali ini saja , lima menit saja" Ucapan Kris barusan membangunkan Luhan dari lamunannya. Luhan mulai menatap Kris, lalu tersenyum.

"Arraseo… jika terjadi apa pun tanggung sendiri ne, aku yakin sehun-ie akan membakar mu hidup-hidup jika sesuatu terjadi pada ku" Ucap Luhan ceria, Kris tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Luhan sangking bahagia nya.

"Gomawo… aku berhutang pada mu" Ucap Kris sambil memeluk erat tubuh munggil Luhan.

"Y-Ya! Lepaskan… sesak Kris" Ucap Luhan yang mulai merasa sesak. Kris pun melepas pelukannya yang terlalu erat itu.

"Mian… mian ne" Ucap Kris malu. Luhan hanya tersenyum, setelah itu ia mulai menatap Tao.

"Sudah Siap?" Tanya Luhan pada Tao, Luhan mulai mengangkat tangannya ke hadapan Tao, Tao yang kebingungan hanya menatap Luhan.

"Bisa kau lakukan hal yang sama seperti Ku? Mendengar itu Tao mulai melakukan apa yang di perintahkan Luhan, kedua telapak tangan mereka bertemu. Luhan mulai mengenggam kedua tangan Tao.

"Ayo tutup mata mu Tao" Luhan sudah menutup matanya sekarang, dan lagi-lagi Tao hanya bisa menurut. Semua pun di mulai.

Sebuah sensasi aneh dapat Tao rasa kan dengan sangat jelas. Mulai menjalar dari kedua tangannya, setelah itu menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya

Suasana di ruangan itu menjadi hening detik itu juga, tak ada satu suara bising pun yang terdengar. Kris masih setiap menatap Luhan dan Tao yang sedang bermain-main dengan dimensi waktu mereka.

 **Kasih Sayang…**

 **Seyuman…**

 **Cinta…**

 **Gelap…**

Luhan mulai membuka mata nya, begitu pula dengan Tao. Kris mulai menatap Luhan, ia begitu penasaran dengan apa yang bisa di baca oleh Luhan Tadi.

"Bagaimana Lulu? Cepat katakan padaku" Ucap Kris antusias. Mendengar pertanyaan dari Kris, Luhan hanya bisa mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Gelap Kris… aku tak bisa membaca apa pun" itu lah jawaban yang dapat Luhan katakan.

"Mwo? Gelap? Masa depan nya suram? Begitu maksud mu?" Tampaknya Kris masih belum mengerti.

"Aishhh… dasar Naga Babo… maksud ku, aku tak bisa membaca apa pun" jelas Luhan yang mulai kesal pada Kris.

"Tidak bisa membaca apa pun? Mengapa begitu?" Kris mulai bertanya-tanya entah pada siapa. ' _Tak biasanya begini, Luhan selalu bisa membaca masa depan seseorang dengan jelas, dengan begitu ia bisa memberikan saran pada orang tersebut. Tapi… kenapa dia tak bisa membaca apa pun dari Tao? Apa mungkin Tao itu jodoh Luhan? Seperti di film Twilight contohnya, Si Edward tak bisa membaca apa pun yang di pikirkan oleh Bella. Apa mungkin mereka berjodoh? Aishhh anni… anni sepertinya aku terlalu banyak menonton film'_ begitulah kurang lebih gumaman hati Kris saat ini.

"Tapi… aku sempat membaca sesuatu tadi " Ucap Luhan tiba-tiba… Tao dan Kris mulai menatap Luhan.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kris mulai penasaran.

"Kebahagiaan.." Ucap Luhan seadanya.

"Hah? Kebahagiaan? Apa maksudnya" Tanya Kris yang benar-benar penasaran sekarang.

"Entahlah… aku juga tak mengerti.. aku hanya melihat. Senyuman.. Cinta.. dan Kasih sayang… hanya itu yang dapat ku lihat… selebih nya…" Luhan terlihat mengangkat bahunya, itu berarti ia tak bisa melihat apa pun selain itu.

"Apa kah mungkin suatu saat nanti Aku akan bahagia dan menemukan cinta ku?" Tao yang dari tadi diam mulai membuka mulutnya, Kris dan Luhan mulai menatap Tao.

"Entahlah Tao, Tapi… dari apa yang aku lihat tadi…eummm sepertinya itu adalah cara agar kau dapat mengingat lagi, sepertinya sih begitu, aku juga kurang mengerti" Ucap Luhan menjelaskan.

"Jadi Kita harus membuat Tao tersenyum dan menemukan kebahagiaannya agar ia bisa mengingat kembali? Begitu maksud mu?" Tanya Kris memastikan , Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Sudah Ku bilang aku tak tau… kenapa tidak coba cari tahu sendiri saja eoh?"

"Aishhh Lulu… kau berhasil membuat ku penasaran… selamat ne" Kris mulai memasang wajah kecut nya. Luhan tertawa pelan melihat itu, setelah itu ia mulai mengacak-ngacak rambut Kris.

"Aku sangat suka melihat mu penasaran Kris. Tapi, sungguh… aku benar-benar tak tau maksud dari penggalan masa depan Tao yang dapat aku baca tadi itu" Ucap Luhan masih tertawa dan mengacak-acak tatanan rambut Kris.

"Eummm Tadi luhan bilang… ia melihat kasih sayang, senyuman dan cinta kan? Eummm jika memang harus bahagia dan tersenyum, kenapa harus ada cinta juga" Tanya Tao yang ikut penasaran…

"Eh? Eummm mungkin saja… jika sudah bahagia, kau akan mencintai orang tersebut.. tapi itu mungkin ya… aku juga tidak tau pasti"

"Seseorang? Siapa?" Kris bertanya pada Luhan, raut wajah Kris sangat datar.

"Entahlah Kris… kita bisa berbahagia… pasti karena seseorang kan? Contoh nya aku,aku akan sangat bahagia bila berada di samping Sehun. Nah begitu juga dengan Tao, ia akan berbahagia karena seseorang"

"Tapi siapa orang tersebut? Apa kita harus mencarinya dulu?" Kris makin bingung sekarang.

"Eummm kenapa tidak kau saja Kris? Kau kan bisa membahagiakan dia, mungkin saja kalian berjodoh kkkk~ tak ada salahnya kan? Lagi pula sejak kau mengalami kecelakaan… aku tak pernah melihat mu dekat dengan Yeoja atau namja manis mana pun" Luhan mulai merayu Kris, Kris terlihat gelagapan.

"Aishhh apa-apaan Kau Lulu, jangan bicara sembarangan" Kris tampak memerah padam sekarang.

"Kkkk~ aku serius Kris…" Luhan terus tertawa, Kris masih saja memasang wajah jengkelnya dan Tao masih menatap pada dua sahabat di depannya. Tiba-tiba seorang namja kecil berumur kira-kira 10 tahun masuk ke kamar Kris.

"Eomma… sudah selesaikah? Aku lapar" Ucap namja kecil itu.

"Omo… Cheondung Eomma sudah kelaparan eoh? Sabar ne, Appa mu belum menjemput kita, Kemarilah…" Cheondung -namja kecil tadi- mulai berlari kecil menuju Luhan, Luhan sudah merentangkan tangannya bersiap memeluk Cheondung.

"Kris… apa tak ada makanan untuk anak ku yang manis ini?" Tanya Luhan dengan lembutnya, Kris terlihat muak dengan sikap Luhan yang sok keibuan itu.

"Aishh berhenti bersikap seperti itu Lulu… kau itu kan preman saat di sekolah dulu" mendengar itu Luhan mulai mengancam Kris di belakang Cheondung, wajah Luhan terlihat mengerikan.

"Lihatlah.. wajahnya begitu mengerikan… eumm hei Cheondung, kau lapar eoh? Mau makan apa?" Kris mulai menatap Cheondung.

"Eummm Aku ingin pasta Ahjussi" Ucap Cheondung dengan wajah nya yang datar dan nada bicara nya yang cadel.

"Omo… kau benar-benar mirip dengan Appa mu… Tunggu sebentar ne" Kris mengambil telefon di meja kecil yang ada di samping sofa tempat mereka duduk dan mulai menelfon pembantu nya untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk Cheondung.

…

Langit mulai gelap, beribu bintang kecil sudah bertebaran di langit yang begitu luas, udara pun sudah semakin menusuk kulit. Luhan, Cheondung dan Sehun sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Cheondung terlihat sudah terlelap di kursi belakang. Luhan terlihat memandang jalanan di luarnya, dan Sehun masih focus menyetir.

"Chagi… kau tampak pucat, baik-baik saja eoh?" Ucap Sehun yang sedang focus pada jalan di depannya, sedari tadi Sehun perhatikan Luhan hanya diam dan wajahnya sangat pucat.

"Eum? Nan Gwaenchanayo…" Luhan mulai memandangi Sehun dan tersenyum cerah.

"Kau yakin? Kau tak melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan kesehatan mu kan" Sehun mulai bertanya dengan raut wajah yang sangat serius.

"Anniyo… jinjja.." Ucap Luhan manja, ia mulai menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu jenjang Sehun. Sehun tersenyum dan mengecup pucuk kepala kekasihnya itu sekilas kemudian kembali focus pada jalan di depannya.

"Arraseo…" Mereka pun terus melaju menuju kediaman Keluarga Oh yang hangat dan nyaman.

Sementara itu, Di kediaman Keluarga Woo, seperti malam yang sudah-sudah. Seorang namja bersurai hitam sedang duduk di balkon lantai tiga, menatap langit malam yang berkerlap-kerlip. Siapa namja itu? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tao.

"Kau tersenyum sendiri? Ada yang lucu?" Ucap Kris yang baru datang dan kini duduk di samping Tao.

"Anniyo… aku hanya sedang membayangkan wajah imut Cheondung… dia benar-benar sangat imut" Ucap Tao menjelaskan.

"Imut? Dari segi mana? Anak itu selalu berwajah datar, sama seperti Sehun" Ucap Kris tak terima kalau Cheondung di bilang imut.

"Aku serius, dia benar-benar imut… wajahnya, cara bicaranya, segalanya"

"Kurasa Kau sudah tak waras Tao, dia itu monster yang bisa menghancurkan rumah dalam waktu lima menit.." Ucap Kris yang sudah merasa horror sendiri karena membayangkan keponakannya yang satu itu. Ya… memang benar bahwa Cheondung itu keponakannya, karena Sehun itu adalah Sepupu dari Kris. Makanya dia sangat mengenal Sehun.

"Dia anak Sehun kan? Lalu kenapa dia memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan Eomma? Bukannya Luhan dan Sehun itu belum menikah?" Tanya Tao penasaran.

"Entahlah… mereka memang terlewat romantic" Ucap Kris yang mulai menatap ke arah Langit. Suasana mendadak hening, tak ada yang berinisiatif untuk menyambung perkataan Kris tadi.

"Tak merasa bosan eoh?" Ucap Kris tiba-tiba.

"Bosan? Bosan kenapa?" Tanya Tao tak mengerti akan kata-kata Kris.

"Akan hari-hari mu. ya… Coba pikirkan saja, selama seminggu ini kau hanya akan mengurung di kamar, membaca dan berakhir dengan menatap langit di malam hari…" Mendengar perkataan Kris tadi, Tao mulai menatapnya.

"Entahlah Kris… Aku merasa… hidup ku memang di takdir kan untuk terus datar seperti ini" Kris tercengang mendengar kata-kata Tao.

"Apa kau tak berfikir untuk menghirup udara segar di luar sana? Ke pantai, ke daerah pegunungan atau kemana pun?" Ucap Kris menjelaskan.

"Aku tak mengingat apa pun Kris, jangan kan untuk berjalan-jalan. membeli sesuatu di market dekat sini saja aku tak bisa, bisa-bisa aku tersesat dan berakhir di jalanan" Ucap Tao seadanya.

"Hei… mendengar itu aku merasa sangat tersindir… apa gunanya aku di sini selama ini? Tao, dengarkan aku ya. jika kau bosan… katakan saja pada ku, aku akan menjadi supir mu, aku akan mengantarkan mu kemana pun. Tak perlu sungkan" Tao menatap Kris lekat sekarang.

"Waeyo? Kenapa menatap seperti itu? Aku salah eoh? Kau tau? Saat aku mendengar perkataan Luhan tentang kebahagiaan tadi, aku merasa ia benar. Tak enak rasanya terkurung di suatu ruang lingkup yang kecil, aku pernah merasakan itu dan rasa nya sangat tidak enak"

"Jadi?" Tao belum mengerti arah pembicaraan Kris ternyata.

"Eummm bagaimana ya menjelaskannya. Eummmm begini… bagaimana kalau, mulai besok… kita pergi menikmati segala yang ada di sekeliling kita. eummm mencari kebahagiaan mu… seperti apa yang di katakan Luhan, bukan kah aku sudah berjanji untuk membantu mu mengingat kembali?" jelas Kris panjang lebar.

"Gomawo… jeongmal gomawo… aku tidak akan melupakan kebaikan mu ini Kris" Tao tersenyum tulus sekarang, dan melihat itu Kris jadi salah tingkah. Kris berpura-pura melihat jam yang melingkar dengan indah di tangannya.

"O-omo… s-sepertinya sudah cukup larut, kajja masuk dan tidur" Ucap Kris yang masih salah tingkah, berulang kali ia mengaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Tao masih tersenyum.

"Duluan saja… aku akan menyusul nanti" Ucap Tao, Kris hanya mengangguk dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu masuk ke kamarnya , namun sebelum Kris benar-benar masuk Tao memanggilnya lagi.

"Kris…" Suara lembut Tao membuat Kris berbalik.

"Wae?"

"Kemarilah" Sebenarnya Kris masih bingung kenapa Tao memanggilnya, tapi ia tetap mendekat, sesuai apa yang di perintahkan oleh Tao.

"Waeyo?"

"Lihat itu.." Tao menujuk sebuah rumah besar yang terlihat sederhana yang terletak tepat sebelah rumah Kris. Lampu rumah tersebut padam.

"Ada apa dengan rumah itu?" Tanya Kris sambil menatap rumah itu.

"Siapa yang tinggal di sana?" Tanya Tao

"Eh? Entahlah.. sepertinya tidak ada yang menempati nya lagi, tapi aku juga tak tau, aku kan pernah amnesia, jadi tidak tau pasti siapa yang tinggal disitu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Anniyo… rumahnya sangat terlihat nyaman.. jika rumah itu tak ada penghuni nya. Aku berharap bisa tinggal disitu saat ingatan ku kembali, jadi aku bisa terus mengenal mu" Ucap Tao menjelaskan.. Kris merona sekarang, ia berdehem dan berpamitan untuk masuk terlebih dahulu, ia tak mau Tao melihat wajahnya yang merah seperti api. Tao hanya kebingungan dan kembali menatap ke langit.

…

Pagi yang indah… sama seperti biasanya. Sinar mentari yang hangat, burung-burung yang berkicau dengan indahnya, dentingan embun yang jatuh membasahi tanah, serta udara segar yang menyejukan perasaan semua insan.

Tao dan Kris saat ini sedang duduk di sebuah ruangan penuh dengan kursi-kursi yang mengelilingi meja panjang berbentuk oval. Sesekali terdengar suara sendok dan piring yang bersentuhan. Mereka sedang menikmati sarapan mereka dalam diam. Membiarkan alam mengalunkan melodi-melodi indah untuk menghibur mereka pagi ini.

Setelah sarapan pagi, Kris menganti pakaiannya. Sedangkan Tao sedang asik memandang pada layar LCD yang menyajikan sebuah film yang bisa di bilang menarik. Mengingat Tao lebih suka membaca, sudah bisa di pastikan film yang sedang di sajikan itu menarik dan dapat membuat Tao menyukainnya.

"Tao… kajja" Kris yang baru saja turun dari tangga, tiba-tiba mengajak Tao.

"Kajja? Mau ke mana Eoh?" Tanya Tao bingung.

"Sudah ku katakan semalam, aku ingin mengajak mu menghirup udara segar…Lupa eoh? kajja…" Ucap Kris mengingatkan Tao akan perkataannya semalam. Tao masih diam di tempat, ia masih bingung pada Kris. Kris memutar kedua bola matanya dan segera menyambar tangan Tao dan menarik menuju Corvette merah kesayangan nya.

"Kris… apa kau yakin? Lihatlah… baju ku terlalu terbuka untuk berjalan-jalan" Tao memperingatkan Kris. Kris mulai memandang Tao, Memang benar apa kata Tao. Baju yang sedikit kelongaran dan celana sepaha itu terlalu terbuka untuk orang yang ingin berjalan-jalan.

"Baiklah, tujuan pertama kita adalah Toko baju, sepertinya kita harus membeli baju yang pas untuk mu" Ucap Kris bersemangat dan detik berikutnya, ia mulai menginjakan gas pada mobil kesayangannya itu, perlahan Corvette merah itu mulai meraya dan perlahan meninggalkan istana keluarga Woo yang hangat dan nyaman.

Terus melaju dengan cepatnya, melewati ribuan mobil lainnya yang sedang berlalu lalang di jalanan kota Seoul yang ramai seperti biasanya. Tak lama setelah itu Kris menghentikan Corvette nya tepat di depan sebuah toko baju yang terlihat sangat-sangat mewah. Kris turun terlebih dahulu, ia membuka kan pintu untuk Tao. Tao keluar dengan wajah yang pucat luar biasa.

"Kau gemetaran… kau sakit eoh?" Tanya Kris dengan wajah cemasnya.

"A-anniyo… eummm Kris… bisa kah kau membawa mobil mu dengan kecepatan normal saja… a-aku hanya sedikit takut" Kris langsung tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya…

"Hahahaha.. m-mian ahhh perut ku sakit, mian ne.. nanti akan aku kurangi kecepatannya saat mengemudi, kajja masuk" Kris mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Tao, Tao hanya menatap uluran tangan itu. Lama Tao menatap uluran itu tanpa berniat membalas uluran tangan itu. Melihat itu Kris segera menarik tangannya dan berpura-pura mengusap tengkuknya. 'Ahhh ini benar-benar memalukan' begitulah teriakan hati Kris saat ini.

Mereka pun mulai memasuki toko baju yang terlihat sangat mewah itu, sesampai di dalam Kris langsung memilih-milih baju, sepatu dan hal-hal lainnya yang cocok dengan Tao. Setelah itu ia memaksa Tao untuk mencoba semua baju dan hal lainnya yang sudah ia belikan. Tanpa berfikir lama Kris langsung membeli semua yang sudah ia beli. Kalian tau? Kris lebih terlihat seperti orang kesetanan di bandingkan orang yang normal pada umumnya. Lihat saja barang yang ia beli, semua harus di kirim dengan mobil sangking banyaknya, sedangkan mereka hanya membawa pulang satu baju. Baju yang sedang di pakai Tao sekarang ini lebih tepatnya.

"Sekarang… mau ke mana? Aku akan mengantar mu kemanapun kau suka?" Kris bertanya pada Tao yang sedari tadi diam memandangi jalannan dari jendela. Saat ini mereka sedang melaju tanpa arah dan kalau boleh jujur, Kris mulai merasa bosan dengan suasana seperti ini. Tao hanya diam, ia mulai menatap Kris.

"Eummm terserah saja Kris, kemana pun kau mau pergi. aku ikut saja" Ucap Tao setelah lama memandangi Kris. Mendengar jawaban Tao Kris menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Kurasa itu bukan jawaban Tao… aku bertanya pada mu… aishhh begini saja, ketaman bermain. Otte?" Kris kembali menunggu jawaban dari Tao. Tao hanya mengangguk kecil. Kris tersenyum dan langsung menambah kecepatan mobil nya.

"K-kris…" Tao mulai takut sekarang, Kris semakin senang menjahili Tao.

"Kajja bersenang-senang… wooo hooo~" Corvette merah itu pun melaju semakin cepat menuju ke taman bermain.

…

Disinilah Tao dan Kris sekarang, menunggu di sebuah antrian panjang. Wah wah… ternyata hari ini ramai juga ya, Oh bukan kah hari ini hari minggu? Pantas saja.

"Mau paket apa Tuan?" Tanya Seseorang yang ada di tempat tiket. Kris tersadar dari lamunannya, tak ia sangka sudah gilirannya untuk membeli tiket masuk. Ia pun menundukan kepalanya agar bisa menatap penjaga tiket tersebut.

"Maaf, Apa tadi?" Tanya Kris yang tak mendengar kata-kata sang penjaga tiket tersebut.

"Saya bertanya, Mau tiket apa? Hari ini kami menyediakan dua paket Khusus, paket berdua dan paket keluarga.." Jelas petugas tiket itu.

'Paket? Tidak biasanya' Kris bergumam dalam hatinya, ia bingung sekarang. karena tak mau ambil pusing, ia langsung memesan paket berdua.

"Anda pergi bersama siapa Tuan? Teman atau kekasih?" Tanya penjaga tersebut sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, supaya ia bisa melihat Tao yang berdiri di belakang Kris. Mendengar itu Kris mulai menatap Tao, ia langsung merona.

"Eumm bagaiman ya menjelaskannya." Kris mulai mengusap lembut tengkuknya, jelas terlihat kalau Kris salah tingkah sekarang. melihat itu, Sang penjaga tersenyum. Setelah itu penjaga tersebut menyerahkan dua tiket , dua gelang dan dua kaos berwana pink dan biru.

"Dua baju Khusus untuk paket berdua, dua gelang Gold untuk mencoba semua wahana secara gratis, jadi Semuanya 30.000 won tuan.. " Kris sesungguhnya masih binggung dengan paket yang di katakan oleh petugas tadi. 'Hah sudahlah, yang penting aku bisa mengajak Tao menghirup udara segar di luar rumah, sekalian membuatnya bahagia" begitulah pikiran Kris saat ini, lantas Kris membayar sejumlah yang di katakan oleh petugas tiket tadi dan berjalan bersama Tao menuju gerbang masuk, meninggalkan kerumunan orang yang sedang mengantri untuk mendapatkan tiket masuk.

Tujuan utama mereka adalah kamar ganti, mereka ingin menganti baju mereka dengan kaos yang sudah di sediakan oleh taman bermain tersebut. Kris keluar dari salah satu bilik dengan Kaos birunya. begitu keluar dari bilik itu, ia langsung menuju cermin. Menata rambut adalah sebuah kewajiban untuknya. Padahal rambut Kris itu setipe dengan namja yang sedang wajib militer. Ya… bedanya rambut Kris sedikit lebih panjang –tidak benar-benar pendek seperti orang wamil-.

Tak lama kemudian, Tao keluar dari bilik lainnya. Mengunakan Kaos pink yang tadi mereka dapatkan dari penjaga tiket masuk. kalian tau? Ternyata Tao sangat manis jika mengunakan baju berwarna pink seperti itu.

"Kris… kau terlihat tampan" Ucap Tao, detik selanjutnya Tao lebih mendekat lagi , "don't touch someone beside me, She/He is Mine" Tao mencoba membaca tulisan yang tertulis di Kaos Kris. Kris yang mendengar itu langsung melihat kaos yang ia gunakan, Dia baru menyadari akan tulisan tersebut. Tunggu dulu… jika di kaos nya ada tulisan berarti… Kris menatap Tao, ah anni… lebih tepatnya kaos yang sedang di kenakan Tao.

"I always love one who walk beside me" Eja Kris.

 **BLUSH…**

'Hei… apa-apaan ini, apa pejaga tiket tadi bercanda eoh? Sekarang kami terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih' Kris terus bergumam dalam hatinya…

"Pantas saja, Kris lihat lah itu… ternyata hari ini adalah hari Valentine" Ucap Tao menunjuk tulisan kecil di baju. Kris pun ikut melihatnya.

"Ahhh… pantas saja, pasti mereka menganggap kita sepasang kekasih karena pergi berdua di hari Valentine" Ucap Kris yang baru mengerti inti permasalah tentang paket yang ditawarkan tadi.

"Wae? Ada masalah dengan kaos ini, jika memang kau merasa risih, kita ganti saja lagi" Ucap Tao lembut, di sertai dengan tatapan yang begitu teduh.

"A-ah Eummm anniyo… aku tidak merasa risih kok, kajja… kita bermain… pokoknya hari ini kau harus bersenang-senang ne" Ucap Kris semangat, Tao hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Kajja…" Ucap Tao tak kalah semangat.

Kris dan Tao pun mulai berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti itu, menuju keramaian di taman bermain itu. Bermain dengan banyak wahana di sana. Banyak wahana yang mereka coba, mereka juga berfoto di foto box, dan masih banyak hal lainnya.

Saat ini Tao memaksa Kris melihat-lihat bando lucu yang di jual di salah satu stan di taman bermain tersebut. Tao mengambil sebuah bando berwarna putih dengan dua kuping domba yang berada di bando tersebut. Dan kalian tau? Kris di paksa mengunakan bando kelinci oleh Tao, dan mati-matian Kris menolak nya.

"Ayolah Kris, ini sangat lucu.." Ucap Tao sambil tersenyum.

"Anniyo… itu memalukan Tao" Ucap Kris mengelak, Tao pun menyerah.

"Arraseo… mau ke mana lagi" Tao berjalan dengan lemas mendahuluin Kris. Kris menatap Tao sekilas, lalu menatap sang penjual bando.

"Eummmm permisi, apakah ada bando yang sedikit manly?" Tanya Kris pada penjual bando tersebut.

Tao masih berjalan dengan lemas, segelas coklat susu setia menemaninya saat ini, Tao terus menyeruput sedikit demi sedikit minumannya itu. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya, Tao pun melihat ke belakang dan…

"Arghhhh…~" Kris mengaum segarang mungkin. Tao menatapnya sebentar, setelah itu memeluk tubuh tinggi Kris dengan erat.

"Kyeopta Wolf~" Ucap Tao girang. Ya.. Kris sekarang ini mengenakan bando dengan kuping serigala. Kris terdiam, jantungnya benar-benar tak bisa di ajak kompromi saat ini. Jantungnya berdebar dengan hebatnya. Semoga saja Tao tak mendengarnya..

"Omo… kalian sangat romantic…" Sebuah suara yang familiar menyapa indra pendengaran Kris. Kris dan Tao berhenti berpelukan dan menatap ke arah seseorang yang berbicara pada mereka tadi. Kris sangat terkejut.

"Lu-Luhan… sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Kris gelagapan.

"Hei… seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, sedang apa kalian di sini? Berkencan heoh?" Ucap Luhan sambil merangkul Sehun yang ada di sampingnya.

"A-anniyo… a-aku hanya ingin membawanya berjalan-jalan.." Ucap Kris gelagapan. Luhan tertawa melihat tingkah Kris. Tiba-tiba seorang namja kecil berlari ke arah Kris dan menarik-narik celana Kris.

"Ahjussi… gendong aku…" Ucap namja kecil itu, namja itu adalah Cheondung. Kris mulai mengangkat Cheondung.

"kalian sedang bersenang-senang eoh? Aku iri pada keluarga harmonis satu ini" Ucap Kris sambil tersenyum Evil pada Luhan.

"Jika iri segeralah menikah" Ucap Sehun sambil menatap Kris dan Tao secara bergantian…

"H-hyung… aishhh sudahlah… mumpung kita ada di sini, ayo kita bersenang bersama-sama… sepertinya, jika beramai-ramai seperti ini akan lebih menyenangkan" Kris mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ayo Kita ke rumah hantu" Ucap Cheondung bersemangat.

"Kkkk~ kajja…" Ucap yang lain serentak… mereka pun mulai berjalan menuju rumah hantu. Di sepanjang perjalanan di dalam rumah hantu, Luhan dan Tao berulang kali menjerit ketakutan. Luhan sibuk memeluki Sehun dan Tao sibuk memeluki Kris, sedangkan Cheondung berjalan dengan gagahnya di barisan paling depan, jika ada hantu yang mencoba menakut-nakutinya, ia akan langsung menendang kaki hantu tersebut, Kkkk~ Cheondung anak yang sangat Lucu eoh?

Setelah dari rumah hantu mereka memutuskan untuk makan. Sepertinya kegiatan menjerit-jerit tadi membuat tenaga Luhan dan Tao terkuras. Jadi mereka memilih makan dan bersantai dulu untuk mengembalikan stamina mereka. Setelah selesai makan, Kris mulai menatap Jam di pergelangan tangannya, tak terasa mereka sudah bermain di taman bermain seharian ini.

"Sudah mau gelap… Mau pulang atau masih mau lanjut?" Tanya Kris pada Tao, Sehun, Luhan dan Cheondung.

"Pulang? Anniyo, Kita masih belum menaiki satu wahana yang sangat kau sukai Kris" Ucap Luhan menginggatkan Kris. Kris yang tak mengerti hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Wahana Apa?" Tanya Kris penasaran.

"Sudah ikut saja, saat masih kecil dulu, kita berdua selalu naik wahana itu" Ucap Luhan menjelaskan, Semua pun akhirnya mengikuti Luhan yang berjalan menuju sebuah wahana.

"Inilah dia, wahana tersebut" Ucap Luhan berhenti di suatu wahana.

"Kincir putar?" Tanya Kris.

"Ne… dari dulu kau sangat menyukai ini, kau bahkan tidak mau pulang sebelum menaiki ini" Ucap Luhan sambil tertawa pelan.

"Memangnya kita bisa naik berlima ke dalam satu box itu?" Tanya Kris bingung. setau nya, Kincir putar itu hanya bisa di naiki empat orang dalam satu Box nya.

"Siapa bilang kita akan naik berlima? Kami akan naik bertiga, sedangkan kalian berdua, arraseo?" Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum, Kris menatap Tao sekilas. Tao hanya tersenyum.

"Kami duluan…" Luhan , Sehun dan Cheondung masuk ke dalam satu Box kincir putar tersebut.

"Selanjutnya kita… kajja" Ucap Kris

"Ne.." Ucap Tao. mereka pun berjalan pelan menuju kincir putar tersebut. Setelah Semua Box penuh, Kincir putar itu pun mulai berputar .

"Wah… sungguh indah… pemandangan dari sini benar-benar indah…" Ucap Tao menatap kagum pemandangan indah kota Seoul. Kris hanya tersenyum.

"Tao…" Kris tiba-tiba memanggil Tao, Tao pun menatap Kris.

"Wae?" Tao menatap Kris lekat.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau merasa bahagia?" Tanya Kris

"Tentu… ternyata bisa menghirup udara segar itu… sangat menyenangkan" Ucap Tao lembut sambil tersenyum. Kris tersenyum…

"Ku harap… hari-hari selanjutnya juga akan menyenangkan, agar kau bisa bahagia dan bisa menginggat kembali semua yang sudah kau lupakan…" ucap Kris sambil tersenyum manis. Senyuman yang hampir tak pernah Tao lihat.

"Gomawo…" Ucap Tao, matanya berkaca-kaca karena terharu.

"Tao… lihatlah…" Ucap Kris sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang Tao. Tao pun menatap ke arah belakangnya..

"Woaaahhhh… indah sekali…" Ucap Tao yang terkagum melihat keindahan Sunset yang terlihat jelas dari atas sini.

"Ku rasa aku tau kenapa aku selalu ingin menaiki ini saat kecil dulu" Ucap Kris tersenyum. Saat ini bukan hanya keindahan sunset yang tersaji di depan matanya. Tapi juga ada Tao. Tao yang begitu indah di hadapan matanya, bahkan bertambah sempurna ketika ia bisa melihat Tao tersenyum, dengan sinar mentari yang menyinari namja itu. Sungguh indah…

…

Kebahagian pun terus berlanjut, Tak berhenti hanya sampai di taman bermain, hampir setiap hari Kris mengajak Tao keluar. Mereka bahkan sampai lupa waktu jika sudah jalan-jalan. Menikmati seluruh keindahan yang tersaji di kota Seoul. Taman bermain, puncak, taman bunga, dan tempat-tempat indah lainnya sudah mereka kunjungi. Dan kalian tau? Semakin lama… Kris semakin terjatuh… terjatuh jauh semakin dalam pada cintanya pada namja bersurai hitam yang selalu menemaninya selama dua bulan belakangan ini. Ia berharap Tao merasakan hal yang sama dengannya, Semoga saja begitu…

Hari ini Kris memutuskan untuk mengajak Tao berjalan-jalan ke pantai. Sudah lama sebenar nya mereka ingin ke pantai bersama, namun baru kesampai hari ini. Berjalan di sepanjang tepi pantai, mengumpulkan banyak kerang dengan banyak bentuk yang bermacam ragam, bermain perang lempar air, membuat istana pasir, dan makan bersama… hah… bermain di pantai memang sangat-sangat menyenangkan.

"Sedang apa?" Kris menduduki dirinya di samping Tao, saat ini Tao sedang duduk di sebuah batu besar di pinggir pantai.

"Memerhatikan ombak.." Ucap Tao seadannya, matanya masih sibuk memandang ombak-ombak kecil yang menghantam karang.

"Ombak? Apa itu menarik?" Ucap Kris yang mulai heran dengan kegiatan yang Tao lakukan sekarang.

"Anniyo… hanya saja… jika melihat itu, aku jadi teringat akan cerita little mermaid" Ucap Tao lembut.

"Little mermaid? Apa hubungannya little mermaid dengan ombak?" Tanya Kris yang mulai penasaran.

"Kau tak pernah mendengar kisah little mermaid eoh?" Tanya Tao, Ia mulai memandang Kris sekarang.

"Pernah sih… tapi hanya sedikit yang ku ketahui tentang little mermaid" Ucap Kris.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Tao

"Eumm… Little mermaid yang jatuh cinta pada seorang pangeran yang ia selamatkan, benar begitu kan? Hanya itu yang aku ketahui tentang little mermaid. Ada bagian yang terlewatkan oleh ku?" Tanya Kris pada Tao. Tao pun kembali menatap ke depan, menatap pada ombak-ombak putih yang menghantam karang.

"Itu hanya cerita awalnya saja Kris, kau bahkan kau belum tau bahwa ia harus mengorban kan suaranya untuk dapat mempunyai kaki, ia ingin menjadi manusia Kris.. itu gila kan? Ne… cinta itu memang gila. Dan kau tau Kris? si mermaid tersebut harus dapat mengatakan pada sang pangeran bahwa ialah penyelamat sang pangeran dan menikahi pangeran tersebut tanpa bisa berbicara. Namun… ia gagal Kris. Ia gagal dan berubah menjadi gelembung-gelembung yang terbang bebas di udara, setelah itu gelembung-gelembung itu meledak di hantam ombak..."

"Lalu? Apa yang kau kau pikirkan?" Tanya Kris yang mulai mengalihkan pandangannya dari hamparan ombak di depannya untuk dapat melihat wajah Tao yang sangat menawan.

"Saat ini, aku terlihat seperti little mermaid. Aku takut Kris. Aku takut tak bisa menginggat apa pun, dan pergi menjauh dari mu. Aku sudah sangat banyak menyusahkan mu Kris. kau tau kan, sudah hampir tiga bulan kita bersama, tapi apa? Sepotong kejadian di masa lalu ku tak pernah datang menghampiri ku. Aku tak dapat mengingat apa pun, padahal kau sudah mati-matian berusaha untuk membuat ku bahagia Kris" Tao mulai menunduk, wajahnya muram. Kris pun ikut merasa kesedihan yang menimpa Tao sekarang.

"Tao… kau tau? aku bahagia saat kau bisa menemani ku, selama ini aku kesepian. Bahkan Luhan harus mengurus kekasihnya dua tahun belakangan ini, ia tak bisa bersama ku setiap saat. Kau tak pernah menyusahkan ku Tao… bahkan sekarang aku sudah Men-" Kris diam, ia ingin mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Tao, Tapi rasa takut yang begitu besar menghalangi niatnya. Dia kan belum tau apakah Tao mencintainya atau tidak. Bagaimana jika Tao tak mencintainya? Bagaimana jika ia pergi karena Kris mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Tao? Itulah yang di takutkan Kris saat ini. Ia juga terlalu takut untuk kehilangan Tao secepat ini. Ia masih mau bersama-sama dengan Tao.

"Bahkan sekarang apa Kris?" Tanya Tao penasaran pada kata-kata Kris yang ia gantung.

"Bahkan sekarang aku sudah menyayangi mu seperti sahabat ku sendiri, sama seperti Luhan" Ucap Kris Spontan. Menyadari akan hal itu Kris mau bunuh diri saja rasanya. Salahkan mulutnya yang suka bertindak tanpa di komadoi. Sumpah demi segala sumpah… sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin ia katakan.

"Sahabat? Eummm Gomawo…" Tao menundukan wajahnya makin dalam, raut wajahnya sedikit kecewa. Sayang Kris tak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Tao, Kalau boleh jujur. sebenarnya ia juga menyukai Kris, Eh…anniyo bukan menyukai, tapi mencintai. Kris itu begitu hangat, perhatian dan sangat-sangat bisa mengerti dirinya. Walau pada kenyataannya Kris itu orang yang kaku dan tidak romantic tapi itu bukan masalahkan?

Tiba-tiba suara geruduk menyadarkan Tao dan Kris dari lamunan mereka masing-masing. Omo.. lihatlah langit, sudah sangat mendung. Sejak kapan? Entahlah… yang pasti sebentar lagi hujan akan turun.

"Omo… sudah sangat gelap, kajja kita pulang… semoga hujan tak turun saat kita di jalan nanti" Ucap Kris yang sudah berdiri, ia membantu Tao untuk berdiri. Dan bersama-sama mereka berlari menuju mobil. Saat sudah di mobil, Kris mulai menyalakan mesin mobil nya dan memencet Roof panel untuk menutup atap mobil tersebut.

"Aishh… aku benci jika sudah seperti ini" Ucap Kris merutuki mobilnya sendiri.

"Waeyo Kris?" Tanya Tao yang sedikit bingung.

"Atap mobilnya tak berfungsi… sepertinya macet atau ada kesalahan lainnya. aishhh semoga saja tak turun hujan… jika tidak… tamatlah riwayat kita, kita bisa kedinginan dan membeku tanpa atap" Ucap Kris menjelaskan. detik berikutnya Corvette merah itu mulai melaju dengan kecepatan yang sedikit cepat. Kris takut mereka kehujanan.

Setengah perjalan sudah terlewati. Langit masih saja terlihat gelap, apakah benar-benar akan hujan eoh? 'Oh Tuhan… jangan sekarang' Ucap Kris berdoa dalam hati, namun sayang… Tuhan tak berpihak pada Kris, bersamaan dengan Doa Kris tadi, rintik-rintik hujan pun mulai turun.

"Oh tidak" Ucap Kris mengerang tak Suka. Kris pun makin meningkatan kecepatan mobilnya. Dan Hujan pun mulai turun dengan derasnya. Kris dan Tao bahkan sudah sangat-sangat basah sekarang.

Terus melaju… terus dan terus… Kris mulai mengigil.. air hujan yang terasa begitu sejuk dan angin kencang yang menerpa dirinya sudah cukup membuat nya ingin mati bunuh diri.

"Kris… menepi lah… lihatlah bibir mu yang sudah membiru…" Ucap Tao dengan nada cemasnya. Kris menatap Tao sekilas dan mengangguk kecil. Mobil itu pun menepi. Lihatlah… sepertinya memang hari ini, hari sial. Daerah tempat mereka menepi hanya sekedar jalan dan pepohon, tak lebih dari itu. Tao yang melihat Kris mengigil langsung mengajak Kris berteduh di bawah pohon, memang mereka akan tetap kehujanan, tapi setidaknya tidak akan separah jika mereka tidak berteduh.

Di sinilah sekarang Tao dan Kris, berteduh di bawah pohon besar yang rindang, pohon itu dapat sedikit mengurangi rintikan hujan yang membasahi Tao dan Kris secara langsung. Kris masih mengigil, rasa dingin yang ia rasakan itu bahkan terasa sampai ke tulang-tulangnya. Melihat itu Tao semakin cemas. Tanpa pikir panjang Tao mulai mengenggam tangan Kris. Kris terdiam, ia terkejut. Tao akan menolak jika mau di genggam, tapi sekarang ini malah Tao yang mengenggamnya.

"Masih dingin kah?" Tanya Tao dengan nada cemasnya, Kris hanya mengangguk, bibir nya masih membiru, ia juga masih menggigil, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Sepertinya Kris memang sangat kedinginan.

"Bo-boleh aku memeluk mu" Ucap Kris yang mulai menatap lekat pada Tao. Tao menata Kris. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Diam… keduanya hanya diam..

"Lakukanlah Kris…" Ucap Tao setelah lama mereka diam dan saling menatap. Kris pun langsung memeluk erat tubuh Tao. Hangat… tubuh Tao sangat hangat. tapi… ini masih kurang. Tao mulai menatap Kris. Kalian tau? Tao bahkan bisa merasakan badan Kris yang masih mengigil dan bergetar hebat. Kris pun menatap Tao sekarang, perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao, Entah setan dari mana yang menghinggapi Kris saat ini. Yang jelas ia ingin mencium bibir Tao.

Terus mendekat… terus dan terus… bibir mereka bersatu. Seperti di setrum. Tubuh Kris menghangat, sangat hangat. Kris mulai melumat bibir merah yang begitu lembut itu. Manis.. sensasi manis yang tercipta dari lumatan itu membuat Kris tergila-gila. Tao awalnya hanya diam tidak membalas lumatan itu, tapi setelah Kris melumatnya dengan ganas, ia mencoba membalas lumatan itu. Mereka terus berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain, melumat dan gigitan-gigitan kecil. Mereka berhenti saat pasokan oksigen mereka habis, Kris langsung mengeratkan pelukkan nya pada Tao setelah itu, dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan serta detak jantung yang tak karuan.

"Hosh… hosh… M-mianhae" Ucap Kris masih memeluk erat tubuh Tao. Mendengar itu Tao hanya diam dan membalas pelukan Kris, memeluknya dengan erat. Begitulah mereka… saling berpelukan hingga hujan mereda. Setelah itu mereka segera melaju menuju kediaman keluarga Woo yang hangat dan nyaman.

…

Malam ini terlihat indah sama seperti biasa nya. Berjuta bintang kecil sedang menari-nari di langit malam yang luas. Sinar sang dewi malam memperindah langit malam, jangan lupakan hembusan angin yang terasa sejuk dan tak menusuk kulit. Sempurna bukan?

Namun ada satu hal yang berbeda pada malam ini, kalian tau apa? Jawabannya adalah Tao. Namja itu tak memandangi langit malam ini. Dia duduk dengan tenang di atas tempat tidurnya dan Kris, ia baru selesai membersihkan dirinya beberapa saat yang lalu, kalian tau? Mereka itu baru sampai ke kediaman keluarga Woo pada saat jam menunjukan pukul tujuh, lebih tepatnya dua jam lalu.

Kris keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan tubuh basah yang hanya di tutupi dengan handuk dari bagian pinggang hingga atas lutut. Hal pertama yang Kris lakukan saat keluar kamar mandi adalah menatap Tao yang berada di atas tempat tidur, Tao kini juga sedang menatap padanya. Oh tidak… sesuatu di selakangan Kris mulai mengulah sekarang, itu di sebabkan oleh pakaian yang di gunakan oleh Tao. kemeja putih longar yang berbahan lembut sehingga dapat mengekspose bagian dalam tubuh Tao, walau tidak terlalu jelas tapi tetap saja itu mengairahkan. Jangan lupakan celana super pendek yang Tao gunakan, itu membuat paha dan kaki indahnya terekspose. Begitu bening dan seputih susu.

Kris mulai berjalan menuju ranjang, duduk di sisi ranjang dengan wajah malu-malu. Tao bisa dengan jelas melihat punggung kekar Kris, saat ini Kris sedang memunggunginya. Entah apa yang sedang Kris pikirkan saat ini, mungkin ia masih merasa canggung setelah kejadian di bawah pohon saat mereka berteduk tadi sore.

"Dingin" Kris tiba-tiba bersuara, Tao menatapnya.

"Kau tidak mandi dengan air hangat Kris? Ahh biar ku hidupkan mesin penghangat ruangan nya" Tao beranjak ingin turun dari tempat tidur, namun belum sempat ia turun dari tempat tidur pergerakannya berhenti begitu saja. Sebuah tangan kekar menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya. Tao mulai menatap Kris, karena Kris lah yang menahan pergerakannya itu.

"Jangan… aku ingin kau saja… yang…" Kris diam… ia benar-benar bingung dengan jalan pikiran nya sendiri.

"Yang apa Kris" Tanya Tao menatap Kris dengan lekat. Diam… Kris masih diam..

"Kris?" Tao mencoba memanggil Kris sekali lagi, berharap Kris menjawab pertanyaannya. Namun bukannya menjawab, Kris malah menarik tubuh Tao ke dalam pelukannnya. Pelukan basahnya yang begitu hangat, jangan lupakan aroma tubuh Kris yang khas.

"Aku ingin kau yang menghangati ku Tao" Ucap Kris yang saat ini sudah menatap nya dengan tatapan yang susah di artikan. Tao pun mulai mendongakan kepalanya, agar ia bisa melihat wajah Kris dengan jelas.

"Jebal Tao… hangatkan aku.." Kris perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tao. hari ini untuk kedua kalinya Kris kerasukan setan, namun setan yang kali ini sepertinya lebih kuat. Tao hanya diam, ia terus memandangi Kris yang mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

Bibir mereka menyatu. Sepertinya Kris mulai kecanduan dengan rasa manis yang di hasilkan oleh lumatan-lumatan yang ia lakukan pada bibir Tao. Perlahan Kris mulai melumat bibir itu, bersamaan dengan itu Kris mulai membuat Tao nyaman dengan posisinya, posisi berbaring lebih tepatnya.

Kecupan yang sangat panas terjadi di sana. Kris terus melumat, mengigiti dan menghisap saliva Tao yang terasa begitu manis menurutnya. Terus melumat hingga titik akhir, hingga pasokan oksigen nya habis. Setelah puas melumat bibir Tao yang terasa seperti Wine yang memabukan itu, Kris mulai menatap Tao. Mata Tao tertutup, itu berarti Tao menikmati itu.

"Bolehkah?" Kris bertanya pada Tao yang sudah membuka kedua matanya, rona merah tercetak pada kedua pipi Tao saat ini.

"…" Tao hanya diam, wajahnya bahkan bertambah merah ketika Kris mengelus-elus kedua pipinya dengan sangat lembut.

"Diam berati setuju…" Ucap Kris yang mulai mengecup pipi Tao secara lembut. Tao hanya diam, itu berarti dia memang benar-benar setuju jika Kris melakukan yang lebih dari sekedar berciuman dan saling melumat. Perlahan Kris mulai menciumi dan menjilati leher Tao. Tao mnegerang kecil. Sungguh… apa yang di perbuat oleh Kris itu membuatnya ingin melayang sekarang. tak hanya sampai situ, Kris sekarang mulai mengukir tanda-tanda kepemilikan nya pada tubuh leher Tao yang begitu polos.

"Ahhh….Kris…" Tao kembali mengerang nikmat, kali ini ia mulai meremas rambut Kris pelan. Melihat reaksi Tao, Kris tak segan-segan berbuat lebih. Ia mulai membuka kemeja Tao dengan paksa, tak ada satu kancing pun yang ia buka dengan tangan nya. Semuanya copot karena ia tarik paksa. Sepertinya Kris benar-benar kesetanan saat ini. Setelah berhasil membuka kemeja itu, Kris mulai memandangi tubuh putih Tao yang begitu indah.

"Sungguh indah… lihat lah.. dua nipple berwarna merah muda" Kris mulai mengerakan tangannya menuju kedua nipple Tao yang sudah mengeras. Tao menutup kedua matanya. Ini benar-benar memalukan baginya.

"K-Kries…" Tao sedikit mendesah. Kedua tangan Tao bergerak memegang tangan Kris , bermaksud untuk menghentikan pergerakan Kris

"Shttt… diamlah baby.. tugas mu hanya mendesah dan memanggil nama ku, sisanya. Serahkan pada ku ne" Kris mulai mengulum nipple kanan Tao, sedangkan nipple kiri Tao di pilin oleh tangan Kris.

"A-ahhhhh Kris… ahhh" Kali ini Tao benar-benar tak bisa menahan desahan nya. Seluruh tubuhnya seperti di hinggapi ribuan kupu-kupu. Ini adalah sebuah rasa yang susah untuk di definisikan.

Setelah puas dengan nipple kanan Tao, Sekarang Kris mulai melahap nipple nipple kiri Tao. Sama seperti sebelumnya, tangan nakal Kris mulai memilin nipple kanan Tao yang sudah membengkak.

"Ahhh Kris… hen-hentikan ahhh geli.." Tao mulai mengeliat pelan. Namun Kris tak mendengarkan nya, Kris tak akan berhenti sebelum nipple Kiri Tao benar-benar bengkak sama seperti nipple kanan nya saat ini.

"Ahhhh Kris eummm" Tao bahkan sudah meremas kuat seprai. Sungguh, ini benar-benar membuat Tao ingin terbang ke langit ke tujuh.

Akhirnya Kris berhenti dari kegiatannya mengulum nipple Tao. Sungguh malang nasib kedua nipple itu, mereka benar-benar bengkak sekarang. pergerakan selanjutnya yang di lakukan oleh Kris adalah melucuti celana pendek serta underware yang menghalangi Kris melihat keindahan dari 'surga' milik Tao. Kris tersenyum saat ini, ia merasa takjub pada Tao. Tubuh Tao begitu indah, bersih dan terawat. Kulit nya yang begitu lembut, begitu bersih dan begitu putih. Tak ada cacat sedikit pun.

"Kau masih virgin eoh?" Kris berbisik dengan sangat seduktif tepat di telinga Tao, sesekali Kris akan mengisap dan mengigit kecil kuping itu. Tao hanya diam, dia hanya memberi kesempatan pada Kris untuk terus mengelus holenya dengan sangat lembut.

"A-ahhh Kris.. eummmh don't tease me…" Ucap Tao dengan desahan yang begitu indah bagi Kris, Oh lihatlah… bakan wajah Tao sudah terlihat sangat mengoda. Wajah yang merona, mata yang sayu, bibir yang membengkak.

"Jangan mengoda Ku Tao, Sekarang. giliran mu yang membuat ku panas, arra" Kris melumat bibir Tao sekilas, lalu berbaring di samping Tao. Kris menyibak handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya sedari tadi.

Mata Tao membulat sempurna. Apa kah dia tak bermimpi sekarang? apa benar apa yang di lihatnya sekarang? oh tidak… kenapa Kris bisa memiliki Jr sebesar dan sepanjang itu? Tao bahkan sampai menelan salivanya secara kasar berulang kali.

"Tao… ayo lakukan… jangan diam saja" Ucap Kris yang sudah tak sabar, tangan Kris mulai mengusap lembut punggung Tao yang lembutnya mengalahkan punggung seorang yeoja. Perlahan Tao mulai mendekati dirinya pada Kris. Memegang Jr yang benar-benar besar itu dan mulai memijat Jr itu dengan lembut. Kris mulai menutup kedua matanya dengan tangannya. Pijatan itu sangat-sangat nikmat terasa.

"Shhh ahhhh more Baby…" Kris mulai mengerang kecil, ia terbuai dengan pijatan yang di lakukan Tao. Mendengarkan erangan itu Tao mulai mendekatkan mulutnya pada Jr Kris. Menjilati Jr itu secara lembut layaknya permen Strawberry yang sangat ia sukai.

"Shhhhh ahhhhh" Kris kembali mengerang dengan nikmatnya ketika Tao mulai mengulum Jr besarnya. Sangking besar dan panjangnya, Jr itu hanya muat setengah di mulut Tao. Tak hanya mengulum, Tau Juga menjilati dari pangkal Jr hingga Kepala Jr Kris, menyedot sedikit Precum yang sudah ada di kepala Jr Kris. Sesekali Tao juga mengigit-gigit kecil kulit batang Jr itu. Dan itu membuat Kris mengerang semakin hebat.

"Sudah Cukup… permainan masih panjang, aku tak ingin Cum dulu.." Ucap Kris yang sudah menindih Tao, Entah sejak kapan.

"Kau begitu indah Tao, bolehkah aku membuka jalan menuju surga mu?" Kris mulai mengelus pipi Tao, menyibak poni Tao yang keluar dari balik daun telinga Tao. Tao hanya menatap Kris, lagi-lagi ia hanya merona.

"Sampai kapan mau diam eoh? Baiklah… terus lah diam ne" Kris mulai mengesek Jr nya pada hole Tao. Tao mulai memejamkan dan mengerak nikmat. Kris tersenyum, ia menjauhkan Jrnya dari Hole Tao.

"Kkkk~ sudah tidak sabar eoh? Tahan dulu nyonya, kita pemanasan dulu" Ucap Kris sambil mengangkat kaki kanan Tao. Mulai menciumi kaki Tao dengan lembutnya.

"Tubuh mu benar-benar harum… apa yang kau gunakan eoh?" Kris mulai menjilati satu persatu jari-jari kaki Tao, menjilati betis Tao dan terus turun menuju selangkangan.

"Kulit mu terasa manis, apa kau yakin bahwa kau ini benar-benar manusia? Bagi ku kau seperti malaikat" Ucap Kris spontan. Dia sendiri sebenarnya bingung, kenapa dia bisa berubah menjadi Ahjussi-Ahjussi nakal seperti ini. Dia benci dirinya yang susah di kendalikan seperti ini.

"K-kris… aku malu…" Tao mulai mentupi daerah terlarangnya, namun detik berikutnya Kris kembali menyibak selimut yang menutupi selangkangannya.

"Jangan di tutup, kau akan lebih indah jika polos seperti ini" Ucap Kris yang kini mulai menjilati perut Tao. Tao kembali meremas seprai.

"Kris… geli…~" Kris tersenyum penuh arti mendengar itu, Kris mulai mendekati Jr Tao.

"Hai Tao kecil.. ayo bermain" Kris mengelus-elus Jr Tao dengan jarinya. Dan itu berhasil membuat Si "Tao kecil" berdiri tegak.

"Aigoo.. Anak Papa sudah bangun eoh? Kkkk~" Kris berusaha mengoda Tao.

"Kris… jangan mengoda Ku" Wajah Tao makin memerah padam, ia sangat malu. Kris pun mulai mengulum Jr Tao.

"Ahhhh Kris… ahhhh" Tao mengeliat, ia benar-benar tak kuat. Kris pun semakin mempercepat kulumannya, Tao menjambak kuat rambut Kris.

"Kris… ahhhh hentikan…. Aku sudah tidak kuat.." Kris tak menghiraukan Tao, ia semakin dan semakin mempercepat kulumannya.

"Kris… kumohon… aku benar-benar ingin Klimaks ahhhhhh" Tao mengeliat hebat.

"Ahhhhhhhh Krisssss…" Tao pun Klimaks… Cairannya sangat banyak memenuhi mulut Kris, ada juga yang jatuh dan membasahi seprai. Kris menelan semua cairan itu tanpa rasa jijik sedikit pun.

"Manis… sama seperti wajah mu" Tao merona, ia tak dapat berkata apa pun, sepertinya ia mulai lemas sekarang.

"Kenapa di telan Kris"

"Gwaenchana, aku tak akan hamil seperti mu… Kkkk~ dasar uke… beri aku kecupan…" Kris menyodorkan wajahnya ke hadapan Tao. Tao dengan malu-malu mengecup bibir Kris, Kris tersenyum.

"Ayolah… kita mulai pertarungannya" Kris menarik kaki Tao sehingga Tao tertidur, sekarang Jr Kris sedang mengesek-gesek pintu menuju "surga" Tao. Kaki Tao sudah Kris angkat dan ia letakkan di bahunya.

"Tahan ne…" Kris mulai memaksa Jrnya masuk pintu 'Surga' Tao. Tao berteriak kesakitan.

"Kris… appo… ahhhh hentikan…"

"Tahan baby" Kris mulai melumat Bibir Tao, ia semakin gencarnya menolak Jr nya yang besar itu, ia sangat antusias untuk memasuki "surga" Tao, ia mau jadi orang pertama yang menikmati "surga" Tao.

"Eummm hiks eummmm…" Mata Tao sudah membulat sempurna, air mata sudah melapisi bola mata indah Tao..

"Shhhttt sabar sayang" Kris menyodorkan jarinya ke hadapan Tao.

"Hisap ini" Pinta Kris pada Tao, Tao pun mengikuti apa yang Kris perintahkan, ia menhisap jari-jari Kris. Dan dengan kekuatan penuh Kris mendorong JR nya untuk masuk ke dalam hole Tao, dan usahanya berhasil, Jr itu masuk dengan sempurna…

"Argghhhhhhhh Kris ahhhhh hiks ahhhh" Tao mulai meneteskan air matanya, sungguh sakit rasanya, tubuhnya terasa seperti di belah menjadi dua, bahkan darah segar telah keluar dari hole Tao, Jr Kris bahkan berwarna merah sekarang, akibat darah yang Tao keluarkan. Karena merasa bersalah Kris mulai menjilati air mata Tao yang mengalir keluar membasahi pipinya.

"Mianhae… kita hentikan saja ne? aku tak mau menyiksa mu lebih dari ini" Kris mulai mengelus-elus rambut Tao lembut. Mendengar itu Tao mulai melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kris dan mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah di tengah jalan, lanjutkan saja… aku baik-baik saja, sungguh…" Kris menatap Tao, hatinya luluh, sepertinya Kris sesungguhnya kembali lagi ke jasat nya yang di rasuki oleh setan yang mesum.

"Lagi pula, selama ini aku tak pernah memberi apa pun pada mu Kris, hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan untuk mu" Ucap Tao sambil tersenyum hangat. Kris seperti di hantam beban berat tepat di kepalanya, ia bahkan tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Tao. Tapi… kenapa berani-beraninya ia melakukan ini pada Tao.

'Bagus Kris… selamat karena sudah berhasil menjadi seorang yang berengsek' Kris mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Kris… ayo lanjutkan, aku benar-benar tak apa-apa" Ucap Tao lembut, namun Kris hanya diam… dia merasa sangat bersalah. Sangking merasa bersalahnya Kris mulai mengeluarkan Jr nya dari dalam tubuh Tao dan mulai membaringkan dirinya di samping Tao, Kris menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kris… Waegeurae?" Tao mulai meniduri kepalanya di atas dada bidang Kris. Kris beralih menatapnya sekarang.

"Kau merasa tak enak hati eoh? Boleh aku jujur? Aku merasa bahagia bisa melakukan ini dengan mu" Tao mulai menduduki dirinya di atas perut Kris.

"Ayo lakukan… kau mau terus melihat ku bahagia kan..?" Sekarang Tao sudah memegang Jr Kris dan mengarahkan pada pintu masuk surganya. Kris masih diam dengan rasa bersalahnya.

"Ahhhhhh Kris… ahhh" Tao sudah memasukan setengan Jr Kris ke dalam "surga" nya. Tao memegang erat dada bidang Kris, Kris mulai menutup matanya, ia sedikit melenguh. Kalau boleh jujur, Surga Tao itu benar-benar sangat memabuk kan.

 **JLEB…!**

"Arghhhh… Kris… ahhh" Tao memeluk erat tubuh Kris… Seluruh Jr Kris sudah tertanam dalam tubuhnya.

"T-Tao… ahhh" Kris melenguh, nikmat yang ia rasakan sekarang sudah terlewat batas.

"Gerakan Kris, jebal… ahhh" Tao memohon pada Kris, Awalnya Kris setelah Tao mengerak-gerakan badannya untuk memancing, Kris berhasil terpancing. Karena kenikmatan yang ia rasakan itu sangat-sangat mengoyah imannya.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika aku tak bisa berhenti Tao" Ucap Kris yang mulai mencoba duduk sedangkan Tao memeluk leher Kris sekarang. Tao terus mencoba menaik turunkan tubuhnya, mencari kenyamanan yang bisa membuat sakit di dalam tubuhnya mereda. Kris mulai menghisap nipple Tao dengan ganasnya, dan itu berhasil membuat Tao mendesah dengan hebat.

"Kris… ahhhh more Kris… please" Kris tak tahan lagi mendengar lenguhan itu, ia menolak Tao untuk berbaring dengn nyaman, ia angkat kedua kaki Tao ke bahunya, dan mulai mengarahkan Jrnya ke arah "Surga" Tao yang memabukkannya.

"Ready?" Dengan sekali hentakan Kris mulai menembus diding pertahan Tao dan mengeluar masuk kan nya dengan cepat. Tao terus melenguh, sekarang ia merasakan kenikmatan sama seperti Kris, Jr Kris telah menumbuk titik senisitive pada tubuhnya. Desahan demi desahan terdengar di ruangan itu. Bermacam gaya Kris lakukan untuk mencari kenikmatan penuh pada tubuh Tao yang begitu indah.

Seperti saat ini, Kris mulai berdiri dan menaik turunkan badan Tao. Tao mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kris, kedua kaki Tao ia silangkan di pinggang Kris. Kris memegangi paha Tao, agar Tao tak terjatuh. Dengan penuh kenikmatan Kris melumat bibir Tao yang membengkak dan memerah sempurna.

Setelah lelah berdiri, Kris mulai membalingkan Tao, sepertinya "Doggy Stlye" akan menyenangkan. Tao sudah bersiap dengan posisinya yang membelakangi Kris, Kris mulai memutahkan saliva nya pada Jr besarnya dan mengocok Jr itu lembut. Setelah itu mulai memasukan Jr nya dengan paksa pada "surga" Tao.

"Ahhh Kris…. Ahhhhh"

"Tenang baby…. Shhtttt" Kris meremas kuat butt Tao dan melakukan in out dengan brutal nya. Tao terus melenguh nikmat. Kris mulai memegangi kedua tangan Tao, menguncinya di belakang tubuh Tao dan melakukan in out dengan lebih brutal.

"Ahhhhh Shit….! Kau benar-benar sempit sayang…" Kris mulai gila sekarang, Dengan sedikit tergesa ia melepas kedua tangan Tao dan membuat Tao berbaring menghadapnya tampa melepas Jrnya yang tertanam di dalam tubuh Tao. Kris mau melihati wajah Tao yang terlihat sangat mengairahkan saat ini, karena ia sudah merasakan tanda-tanda akan Klimaks sebentar lagi.

"Tao…. Ahhhhh aku ingin…" Kris makin mempercepat gerakan nya.

"Kris… ahhh pe-pelan… pelan… ahhhhh" Kris malah semakin brutal…

"Tao… Tao…. Arghhhhhhhh ahhhhhh Taoooo…" Kris mempercepat gerakannya dan saat mendekati Klimaks ia menolak Jr nya masuk lebih dalam lagi…

"Ahhhh Krissss…" Tao melenguh nikmat, Kris menyemprotkan semua lahar putih nya ke dalam tubuh Tao. Ia berharap benih cintanya itu akan tubuh dengan baik di dalam sana. Saat ini keduanya terkapar lemas dengan Kris yang menimpa Tao. Keduanya sibuk mengatur deru nafas mereka.

Setelah Kris berhasil mengatur deru nafasnya, ia mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Tao, tak lupa ia menyelimuti tubuhnya dan tubuh Tao. Kris mulai memeluk erat tubuh Tao, membawa kepala Tao pada dada bidangnya yang hangat. Mereka berdua benar-benar berkeringat kali ini, bahkan dinginnya AC tak bisa mengalahkan kehangatan yang tercipta dari kegiatan intim mereka tadi.

"Istirahatlah… ku rasa satu ronde sudah cukup untuk pengalaman pertama mu" Ucap Kris mengoda Tao, Tao hanya merona dan semakin menengelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kris. Kris meraih tombol lampu tidur di meja nakas dan segera mematikan lampu nya.

"Kajja tidur" Ucap Kris lembut, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tao, dan itu membuat Tao semakin nyaman. Keduanya pun menutup mata dan terlelap dalam mimpi indah mereka.

 **03.00 AM KST…**

Tao membuka matanya saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menerpa wajahnya. Ia tersenyum, itu adalah hembusan nafas Kris. Saat ini ia sedang tidur di atas dada bidang Kris, dapat ia rasakan dada bidang itu naik turun dengan teratur. Tao pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kearah Kris. Tao mulai meletakan kedua tangannya di atas dada Kris, setelah itu ia jadikan kedua tangan itu sebagai tompangan dagunya agar ia bisa terus melihat wajah Kris yang tertidur pulas. Kris benar-benar sangat tampan, wajahnya terpahat dengan sangat sempurna. Matanya, hidungnya dan bibirnya benar-benar membuat Tao jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kris~…" Tao dengan lembutnya memanggil Kris. Diam… tak ada respon, Tao tersenyum. Ia bukan mau membangunkan Kris, ia hanya ingin memanggil Kris. Memastikan namja tampan itu benar-benar tertidur.

"Kau terlihat lelah… istrahatlah dengan baik" Tao mulai bermonolog..

"Kris… Boleh aku jujur?" Kris diam. tentu saja dia diam, dia kan sedang terlelap.

"Aku sangat bahagia bisa bersama mu… tapi aku juga merasa takut…" Tao menggantung kata-katanya dan diam untuk waktu yang bisa di sebut sedikit lama.

"Aku takut, suatu saat kita berpisah… kau menemukan orang lain dan berbahagia dengannya" Ucap Tao tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi. Tao mulai menduduki dirinya dan beranjak turun dari tempat tidur itu secara hati-hati, ia takut membangunkan Kris. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa Tao mencoba berdiri dari tempat tidur itu , meraih kemejanya yang sudah tak berkancing lagi dan memakainya.

Sekali lagi Tao menatap Kris yang tertidur pulas, ia berjalan mendekati Kris, membetulkan selimut yang di pakai Kris, selimut itu hanya menutupi tubuhnya dari pinggang hingga kaki nya. Setelah menutupi tubuh Kris dengan selimut, Tao mulai berjalan menuju sofa yang tak jauh dari tempat tidur. Tao mencoba menyamankan tubuhnya di sofa tersebut.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia kembali menatap Kris, Ia tersenyum menatap wajah Kris.

(Music Play : Stay Forever – Ost To The Beautiful You)

*note: disarankan mendengar lagu tersebut saat membaca part di bawah ini.

"Kris… aku bahagia… sangat bahagia.. kau tau?" Tao kembali bermonolog.

"Aku bahagia saat aku terbangun, ada kau di samping ku… bahkan kau memeluk ku dengan erat " Tao menatap Kris lekat.

"Apakah setelah mengingat semuanya nanti, aku akan terbangun tanpa mu di samping ku?" Tao mulai bertanya entah pada siapa.

"Aku merasa aku akan sendiri lagi… tapi tak apa, aku memang sendirian sebelumnya. Bukan begitu?" Tao mulai menundukan kepalanya, mengangkat kedua kakinya dan memeluk kakinya dengan erat. Setelah itu ia kembali menatap Kris, degan dagu yang bertompang pada kakinya.

"Kris… kau tau? Aku bahagia bisa berada di rumah ini. Aku bisa mengenal Luhan dan Sehun… ahhh jangan lupakan si kecil Cheondung." Tao tersenyum mengingat semua itu.

"Dan.. aku juga senang bisa bersama dengan mu. Mengenal mu dengan baik.." Wajah Tao berubah menjadi sendu.

"Saat aku dapat mengingat semuanya nanti, apa kah aku masih boleh berada di sini? Atau malah aku harus pergi?" Tao kembali bertanya entah pada siapa.

"Jika pun aku harus pergi… apakah ada yang mengingat ku? Atau hanya akan tinggal nama ku saja? Aku takut kalian melupakan bahwa aku pernah berada di dalam kehidup kalian" Mata Tao mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kris… kau sudah mengenal ku dengan baik bukan?" Diam sesaat.

"Jika aku benar-benar harus pergi nanti, Bisa kah kau tetap menginggat ku dan tak menghapus nama ku dari memori mu…?" setetes Krystal bening sudah berhasil jatuh membasahi pipi Tao.

"Jangan hanya berbahagia karena seseorang yang membahagiakan mu kelak, tapi… cobalah bersedih dan kembali mengenang ku, yang pernah hadir dalam hidup mu… hiks hiks… saranghae…" Tao tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi, pertahanan nya runtuh, ia mulai menangis dalam diam. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam lipatan kakinya.

Dan Tanpa di ketahui siapa pun, Kris membuka kedua matanya. Kedua matanya merah dan berair. Ternyata ia tidak tertidur, ia hanya berpura-pura tidur.

'aku tak akan meninggalkan mu Tao, Nado saranghae' Kris bergumam dalam hatinya, Itu lah balasan atas keresahan Tao selama ini.

…

Untuk kesekian kalinya , Kicauan burung yang merdu membangunkan Tao dari tidur lelap nya pagi ini. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan terkejut menjumpai dirinhya yang tertidur di sofa. Menyadari itu ia langsung menduduki dirinya dan menatap ke tempat tidur yang biasa ia tiduri bersama Kris. Di sana hanya ada Luhan yang duduk dan tersenyum padanya.

'kemana Kris?' Tao mulai bertanya – tanya dalam hati.

"Tidur yang nyenyak eoh?" Suara Luhan yang ceria membangunkan Tao dari lamunan nya.

"N-ne…" Tao tergagap.

"Yasudah… sekarang tugas mu mandi, sarapan, lalu ikut aku ne… Kris sibuk hari ini, jadi dia menitipkan mu pada ku" seperti biasanya, Luhan terlihat sangat ceria. Tao hanya menganggukan kepalanya, setelah itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sesampainya di kamar mandi ia berdiri di cermin. Baru ia sadari, ia sudah mengunakan kaos yang sedikit kebesaran, serta celana pendek. Tadi juga saat terbangun, ada selimut yang menyelimutinya.

"Kris… gomawo" Tao tersenyum manis, lantas ia membuka semua pakaiannya dan berjalan menuju Bathtub yang sudah terisi air hangat.

'Pasti Luhan yang menyediakannya' Tao bergumam dalam hatinya, ia mulai memasuki bathtub tersebut dan mulai membersihkan tubuhnya. Setelah cukup bersih, Tao mulai berjalan ke depan kaca, ia mengosok gigi nya dan mencuci wajahnya dengan facial foam di wastafel. Setelah semuanya bersih ia mulai memerhatikan tubuhnya. Banyak bercak-bercak merah di tubuhnya, dan sekelebat bayangan yang ia alami kemarin malam kembali terputar di otaknya.

 **BLUSH…**

Tao mulai menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya yang terasa panas. Dia merasa malu sendiri jika mengingat hal itu. Tao pun keluar dari kamar mandi setelah berpakaian lengkap. Di lantai pertama rumah itu Luhan sudah menunggunya dengan sarapan yang telah di sediakan oleh Maid. Ternyata Sehun juga ikut bersama Luhan.

"Tidak Sekolah Cheondung?" Ucap Tao yang baru duduk di kursinya, Luhan membantu Tao menghidakan seporsi makanan untuknya.

"Kami sedang libur…" Ucap Cheondung seadanya, Tao hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban singkat Cheondung, di matanya Cheondung tetaplah anak yang sangat manis.

"Nah…. Cepat habiskan makanan nya, setelah ini kita harus ke salon dan berbelanja… arra? Aahh Chagiya, cepat habiskan makanan mu dan segera bergegas ke kantor mu " Luhan menyuruh Tao, Sehun dan Cheondung untuk segera menghabiskan sarapan mereka. Dengan lahapnya Tao dan Cheondung memakan sarapan mereka.

Seperti yang di katakan tadi, Setelah sarapan. Tao, Luhan dan Cheondung bersama-sama pergi berbelanja bulanan untuk Luhan, Cheondung dan Sehun selama sebulan. Sedangkan Sehun pergi ke kantornya. setelah itu Luhan dan Tao memanjakan diri mereka di salon, saat ini Luhan dan Tao sedang di pijat dengan lembut supaya badan mereka terasa lebih nyaman dari pada sebelumnya. Sedang kan Cheondung memilih bermain di game center.

"Tao…" Luhan memanggil Tao di sela-sela keheningan yang terjadi di ruangan itu.

"Eummm… Waeyo?" Jawab Tao seadanya, ia mulai memiringkan wajahnya ke kanan agar dapat melihat Luhan yang sedari tadi melihatnya.

"Kalian sudah melakukannya heoh?"

 **BLUSH…**

Perkataan Luhan barusan berhasil membuat wajah Tao memerah padam. Oh Tuhan… Apa-apa itu tadi..

"M-maksud mu apa?" Tanya Tao berpura-pura tak mengerti. Luhan tersenyum.

"Sudah berapa kali Si Baby Dragon itu 'memakan' mu eoh?" Tanya Luhan sekali lagi.

"A-aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa maksud mu…" Ucap Tao yang mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Kkkkk sudahlah…. Jangan berbohong lagi, kau kira aku tak bisa melihat bercak-bercak merah di badan mu eoh? Itu pasti ulah si Dragon pervert itu kan?" Ucap Luhan tepat sasaran, kali ini Tao tak bisa mengelak lagi. Ia baru ingat jika badannya penuh dengan bercak-bercak cinta yang di ukir oleh Kris.

"Ha-hanya sekali kok…. Sungguh"

"Hahaha akhirnya mengaku juga, bagaimana 'senjata' Kris? Dahsyat kan? Kkkkk~" Luhan tak bisa menahan tawanya, Tao semakin merona. Tiba-tiba Ponsel Luhan berdering, sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya. Sang pemijat badan Luhan mengambil ponsel Luhan dan memberikannya pada Luhan.

"Ini tuan, silahkan" Ucap sang pemijat tadi sambil memberikan ponsel pada Luhan, setelah itu kembali memijat badan Luhan dengan lembut. Luhan tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang mengirimkan pesan untuknya.

Message: … … … …

From : Kris

To : Luhan

Bagaimana? Dia masih bersama mu ne? aku masih sibuk mengurus semuanya di sini…

Luhan tersenyum sebentar dan segera membalas pesan itu.

Message: … … … …

From : Luhan

To : Kris

Omo Kris…. Aku kehilangan dia… mian…

Luhan tertawa pelan saat mengetik balan pesannya untuk Kris. Ia mengirim pesan tersebut dan kembali menikmati pijitan pada badannya. Namun tak lama kemudian Kris membalas nya.

Message: … … … …

From : Kris

To : Luhan

Luhan… jangan sekarang, candaan mu benar-benar tak lucu… ajak dia bersenang-senang dulu ne, nanti setelah semuanya selesai akan ku kabari lagi ne…

Luhan hanya tersenyum, ia tak membalas lagi pesan tersebut, ia mulai menyamankan dirinya senyaman mungkin.

"Siapa? Kau terlihat bahagia…" Tanya Tao penasaran. sedari tadi Tao lihat Luhan terus tersenyum memandang layar ponselnya.

"Biasa… Oh Sehun… dia mulai mengodaku, sudah lupakan saja dan nikmati pijatannya" Ucap Luhan berbohong. Mereka berdua pun tertidur setelah lama saling diam.

Setelah lama tertidur, Luhan dan Tao di bangunkan oleh sang pemijat tadi, sekarang waktunya mereka untuk mandi uap. Tanpa basa-basi mereka langsung memasuki ruang Sauna yang sudah di sedia kan. Setelah tiga puluh menit mandi uap. Mereka keluar dan segera bersiap untuk pulang. Bahkan Cheondung sudah menunggu mereka di meja kasir Salon tersebut. Mereka benar-benar pulang setelah membayar semuanya.

Di sisi Lain, di kediaman keluarga Woo. Tepatnya di taman kecil yang berada di belakang rumah megah keluarga Woo, Sudah tertata rapi sebuah meja dengan dua kursi di masing-masing sisinya. Semua nya tampak sempurna, siapa yang mengerjakan ini? Mari Kita lihat sang pelaku nya.

Kris… sedang tersenyum sendiri menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan foto dirinya bersama namja yang iya cintai, yang beberapa bulan ini menemaninya. Kalian tau? Kris lah yang mengubah Taman belakang rumah keluarga Woo menjadi surga kecil yang indah. Kris berencana melamar Tao malam ini, bukan menjadi kekasih… Dia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk melamar Tao menjadi istrinya. Bagaimana pun ia merasa bersalah karena sudah berani meniduri Tao tanpa status yang jelas antara mereka berdua, hatinya juga teriris ketika mendengar perkataan  
Tao semalam. Maka dari itu, ia merasa harus bertanggung jawab atas Tao. Lagian ia juga mencintai namja itu, dan namja itu juga mencintainya.

 **TOK…TOK… TOK..**

Pintu kamar Kris tiba-tiba di ketuk seseorang, dan itu memaksa Kris berhenti berimajinasi dengan lamunan-lamunan nya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kris dengan nada yang terkesan tegas.

"Saya Tuan, saya hanya ingin bertanya pada Tuan, boleh saya masuk?" Tanya seorang maid di rumah itu.

"Silahkan, pintunya tidak di kunci" Ucap Kris yang mencoba untuk berdiri, saat ia mencoba untuk berdiri sesuatu terjatuh tepat di dekat kakinya, Kris memandang benda tersebut sekilas dan segera mengambilnya.

"Kunci? Kunci apa ini? Dari mana?" Kris melihat-lihat kebawah tempat tidurnya.

"Tuan… ini adalah barang-barang Tuan empat tahun yang lalu, kami barusan saja menemukannya. Mau di buang atau mau Tuan simpan sendiri?" Ucap Maid tadi pada Kris, sedangkan Kris sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Tuan sedang apa? Mencari sesuatu?" Kris berhenti dari kesibukan nya saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Maid itu . Kris kembali berdiri dan menatap maid itu serta barang-barang yang terlihat Tua namun masih bagus.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, oh ya barangnya jangan di buang, eummmm letakkan di gudang saja, apa Gudang sudah penuh?" Tanya Kris pada Maid tersebut.

"Biasanya Tuan akan menyimpan barang-barang Tuan di ruangan Pribadi Tuan.. bukan di gudang" Ucap Maid tersebut menjelaskan.

"Eummm? Ruang Pribadi? Dimana?" Tanya Kris yang penasaran, setelah empat tahun, kenapa dia baru tau kalau dia mempunyai ruang pribadinya sendiri, dan kenapa dia tak mengingat hal itu? Ahhh apakah ini yang di lupakan oleh Kris selama ini?

"Itu Tuan…" Ucap Maid tersebut menunjuk sebuah pintu berwarna hitam yang masih terdapat di kamar Kris.

"Ahhh aku baru ingat bahwa ruangan itu adalah ruangan yang terkunci dan aku tak pernah masuk ke sana, di mana kuncinya? Bisa ambilkan untuk ku?" Ucap Kris yang masih sibuk memandangi pintu berwarna hitam tersebut.

"Annniyo Tuan, Kunci ruangan itu hanya di miliki oleh Tuan, Tak ada kunci cadangan untuk ruangan itu" Ucap Maid tersebut.

"Jinjjayo? Arrraseo… kembalilah bekerja" Maid itu membungkuk dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Kris mulai mendekati pintu itu dan mengelus gagang pintunya yang terlihat sedikit kaku. Setelah itu ia mulai mengeluarkan kunci yang tadi ia temukan yang entah dari mana asal nya.

Kris mulai memasukkan kunci tersebut kedalam lubang kunci yang ada di pintu hitam itu, setelah itu mencoba memutar kunci itu.

"Eh? Bisa… kebetulan sekali" Kris bergumam dan tersenyum sendiri. Kris mulai membuka ruangan tersebut, ruangan yang sudah empat tahun tak terbuka. Omo… ruangan ini sangat Rapi, walau pun berdebu, namun kenyamanan terlihat jelas di sana. Kris menyeret masuk barang-barang nya yang tadi di bawa oleh salah satu Maid pribadinya.

Setelah itu Kris memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat ruangan tersebut. Banyak mainan-mainan anak kecil di sana. Ada juga baju-baju, sepatu-sepatu, serta aksesoris-aksesoris yang terlihat sangat ketinggalan jaman. Mata Kris menangkap sesuatu yang menarik. Sebenarnya itu tidak begitu menarik dari luar, karena itu hanya sebuah Kotak. Yang membuat Kris tertarik adalah tulisan pada kotak tersebut. Di sana tertulis dengan sangat jelas "Memory" .

Kris langsung mengangkat kotak itu keluar dari ruangan tersebut, Kris kembali mengunci ruangan itu dan mengamankan Kuncinya. Kris bawa kotak yang sedikit berdebu itu ke atas tempat tidurnya, dengan tak sabar ia membuka kotak tersebut. Terdapat banyak mainan anak kecil di sana, sebuah gulungan kertas, tiga album foto, coklat batang berbentuk hati yang masih utuh dan sepertinya itu sudah Expired, sebuah kotak music dan sebuah bucket bunga yang berisi bunga yang sudah layu dan kaku.

Dan yang paling menarik adalah tulisan-tulisan atau note-note yang di tempelkan pada setiap benda yang ada di situ.

"Dari Seseorang, waktu aku masih duduk di Primary School" Eja Kris, ia membaca note yang ada di Coklat utuh yang sudah Expired itu.

"Seorang gadis menembak ku di atap sekolah, waktu aku berada di Junior High School" Eja Kris membaca note pada sebuah kotak music yang masih sangat-sangat bagus.

"Seorang namja manis menyatakan perasaanya di taman belakang sekolah, saat aku berada di Senior High School" Eja Kris untuk kesekian kalinya, kali ini note tersebut tertempel kada bucket bunga yang berisi bunga yang sudah kaku dan layu.

"Hei…. Apa aku seplayboy itu dulu…?" Tanya Kris pada dirinya sendiri, setelah itu ia mulai meraih sebuah album foto dan membuka isinya.

"Tak menarik…" Kris langsung menutup album tersebut, padahal dia baru membuka satu atau dua halaman saja. Ahhh pantas saja, ternyata itu album keluarganya. Kris memang membenci keluarganya yang selalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Sekarang giliran album kedua. Di sana ia melihat foto-foto dirinya semasa kecil hingga Junior High School. Dan di setiap foto pasti ada Luhan. Mereka memang bersahabat sejak kecil, bahkan orang tua mereka juga bersahabat dari kecil.

"Ahhh lihatlah, Kris Woo kecil…. Aku baru sadar bahwa aku terlahir dengan wajah yang tampan" Ucap Kris memuji-muji dirinya sendiri. Selanjutnya ia mulai membuka album ke tiga, di sana terdapat foto dirinya semasa Senior High School.

"Hah… lihatlah, aku benar-benar tampan, manly dan cool. Pantas saja semua tergila-gila pada ku, dan… hei… kenapa bocah rusa ini selalu bersama ku?" Kris mulai mengerutu karena di setiap fotonya hampir semua ada Luhan nya. Karena tak mau ambil pusing ia segera menutup album tersebut. Sekarang matanya menatap pada gulungan kertas yang terlihat kusam. Ia mulai membuka gulungan tersebut.

"MAP: How To Find My Top Secret" Ejak Kris sambil menatap lekat setiap kata yang ada pada gulungan kertas tersebut, dahinya mulai berkerut.

"Peta Harta karun? Kenapa berupa perintah? Menarik juga…" Ucap Kris tersenyum penuh arti.

"Baiklah… mari kita lihat langkah pertama… eummmm temukan kunci yang merekat di langit-langit bawah tempat tidur" Kris mengeryitkan dahinya bingung, tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera melakukan apa yang di perintah oleh peta tersebut. Ia meraba-raba langit-langit bawah tempat tidur itu, di sana memang ada sesuatu yang di gunakan untuk mengantung kunci, namun tak ada kunci yang di maksud oleh peta tersebut.

"Apa maksudnya? Apa itu kunci yang terjatuh tadi? " Kris hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Nah… mari lihat langkah kedua, buka pintu ruang rahasia, dan temukan kotak rahasia di balik baju-baju yang sudah tak terpakai… Kris lagi- lagi melakukan apa yang di perintahkan oleh peta tersebut. Dan Kris berhasil menemukan kotak tersebut. Namun sayangnya kotak tersebut di lindungi oleh sebuah alat yang bisa di buka dengan kode.

"Eummm mari kita lihat langkah selanjutnya, 'buka kotak dengan teka teki yang sudah di sediakan' eh? Teka teki?" Mata Kris menatap dua baris pertanyataan di dalam kolom "teka-teki"

"Eummmm teka teki pertama , 'ini merupakan nama belakang dari sebuah penemu yang membawa kebahagiaan ke dunia' eh? Memangnya ada penemu yang membawa kebahagiaan ke dunia?" Kris mulai berpikir . namun seberapa lama dan seberapa keras pun Kris mencoba berfikir tapi hasilnya akan tetap sama, ia tetap tidak akan tau.

"Haha… aku merasa malu pada diri ku sendiri, kenapa Kris muda begitu bodoh? Apa tadi itu? Penemu kebahagiaan? Cih…" Kris mulai mengabaikan pertanyaan pertama, sepertinya pertanyaan ke dua akan lebih masuk akal.

"Mari kita lihat, 'marga seorang member Girl Group yang di sukai' Eh? Aku seorang fanboy dari sebuah group? Mengelikan sekali…" Kris merasa otaknya sudah tak beres waktu muda dulu.

"Ahhh sudah lah… aku hanya perlu menghancurkan kotak ini, tak perlu memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan Freak itu" Ucap Kris sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju taman belakang rumahnya sambil membawa kotak yang ia temukan tadi. sesampainya di taman belakang, Kris langsung saja melempar kotak itu ke tanah dengan sangat kecang. Tak berhenti sampai di situ Kris terus membanting kotak itu hingga kotak itu tak berbentuk lagi, susah memang menghancurkannya tapi apa boleh buat. Kris harus tetap berusaha eoh? Karena dia begitu penasaran dengan isi kotak tersebut.

 **BRAK…!**

Kotak itu berhasil terbuka juga setelah bentuknya benar-benar tak karuan, Kris mendekati kotak itu. Di sana terdapat sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang sepertinya sebuah buku, di sana juga terdapat sebuah kantong belanjaan yang tertutup rapi. Kris membawa barang-barang tersebut ke dalam rumahnya, Karena hari sudah mulai gelap.

"Bagaimana rencana nya tuan?" Tanya seorang Maid kepada Kris saat ia berjalan menuju kamar nya.

"Ahhh iya, siapkan semua nya sekarang… aku juga akan bersiap" Ucap Kris sambil terus berjalan menuju kamarnya, sedangkan Maid tadi berjalan menuju dapur.

Sesampainya di kamar, Kris membuka seluruh pakaian nya dan membuang semua baju kotor nya yang sudah penuh dengan keringat mengingat aktivitas nya menghancurkan kotak besi yang sudah di segel dengan rapat tadi. ia melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Tapi ia mengingat sesuatu, lantas ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas tempat tidur dan menatap dua benda yang ia lempar ke atas tempat tidur sebelum ia membuka baju nya tadi.

Karena penasaran Kris mulai berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya, meraih kantong belanjaan yang sudah di segel dengan solatip.

"Apa ini? Mencurigakan" Ucap Kris yang mulai merobek paksa kantong belanjaan itu.

"Cardigan?" Kris membuka Cardigan itu dan mengamatinya, sebuah cardigan biru langit dengan design yang begitu manly. Cardigan ini juga masih terlalu baru, lihat saja label nya yang belum di copot, aromanya juga menunjukan bahwa ini masih sangat baru. 'Eh? tunggu dulu? Apa ini?' Kris bergumam kecil saat menemukan sebuah surat kecil di dalam kantong belanja tersebut. Kris pun segera membuka surat tersebut dan membacanya.

'Ini adalah pemberian orang yang sangat aku cintai, saat aku berada di kelas dua Senior High School, namun sayang…. Ini sedikit kebesaran, aku berjanji akan memakainya saat tubuh ku lebih berisi nanti. Dan aku akan membuatnya terpesona dengan ketampanan ku' itu lah isi surat tersebutnya, Kris tersenyum membacanya.

"Cardigan ini sangat bagus, akan ku pakai nanti…" Ucap Kris bersemangat, ia ingin Tao menjadi orang pertama yang menyaksikan ketampanannya dengan Cardigan ini, kkkk~ dasar Kris, rasa percaya dirinya tidak hilang-hilang dari dulu. Setelah itu Kris mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap buku yang ia temukan bersama dengan Cardigan biru langit tersebut

"Aishhh kenapa bukunya di gembok…" Kris mengerutu sambil terus memperhatikan buku tersebut. Aha..! Kris punya ide licik, Dia pun mencari-cari kawat yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membobol gembok tersebut. Setelah ketemu, Kris langsung saja menjalankan misinya membobol gembok tersebut.

# Neoui sesangeuro… Yeorin barameul tago…

Ne gyeoteuro… eodieseo wannyago…

Haemarkge mutneun nege bimirira malhaesseo…

Manyang idaero hamkke georeumyeon…

eodideun cheongugilteni…

(EXO K - Angel)

Ponsel Kris berbunyi tiba-tiba, dan itu memaksa Kris berhenti melakukan pembobolan terhadap buku yang tak berdosa itu. Kris meraih ponselnya dan langsung memencet tombol hijau pada layar touch screen nya.

"Yeoboseyo…." Sapa Kris dengan suara baritone nya.

"Kris… kami baru saja memasukan adonan kue ke Oven, setelah matang dan menghiasinya, aku akan segera mengantar nya ke rumah mu, bersiaplah…. Waktu mu tidak banyak" Ucap Luhan girang, sekarang ini Luhan sedang berbicara dengan suara yang kecil, itu mencegah Tao untuk mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Kris.

Kris yang mendengar nya pun langsung panic. Ia langsung meninggalkan buku yang ingin ia bobol dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri nya yang tadi berkeringat.

…

"Selesai…!" Luhan berteriak kegirangan melihat dua Cake yang begitu cute dan yummie.

"Wah… akhirnya Cake buatan kita selesai juga, lihatlah Han-ie…Cake yang Han-ie buat sangat Cute, pasti rasanya sangat enak" Ucap Tao dengan girangnya, ia baru selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Karena tadi Cake Tao lah yang duluan selesai, makanya Tao sempat mandi terlebih dahulu, hitung-hitung menunggu Cake Luhan siap di hias.

"Kkkk~ Cake Tao juga sangat terlihat Yummie Kok, Kris pasti menyukainya…" Ucap Luhan yang sedang memindahkan Cake buatan Tao ke dalam Kotak Khusus Cake.

"Nah… semuanya selesai, kajja… aku akan mengatar mu kembali ke rumah" Ucap Luhan riang sambil menyerahkan Kotak Cake milik Tao.

"Semoga Kris menyukainya…" Tao takut Kris tidak menyukai Kue nya.

"Tentu saja… itu kan buatan mu.. pasti dia menyukainya" mendengar perkataan Luhan wajah Tao jadi merona.

Saat mereka sampai di garasi mobil, tiba-tiba ponsel Luhan berbunyi. Sehun menelfon nya dan dengan senang hati Luhan mengangkat nya.

"Yeoboseyo~" Luhan mengangkatnya dengan suara manja.

"Kkkk~ sedang apa Chagiya? Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, Jangan bergerak ke mana pun, dan bersiaplah mendesah ne… Kkkk~" Sehun mulai mengosa calon istrinya itu.

"M-mwo..tapi…"

"Tak ada bantahan, bersiap-siap ne… Annyeong…" Sehun langsung mematikan sambungan telfonnya sebelum Luhan sempat menjelaskan.

"Ada apa Luhan?" Tanya Tao yang menatap perubahan ekspresi wajah Luhan.

"Tao… Mianhae~ sepertinya aku tak bisa mengantar mu pulang, Sehun sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Ia menyuruhku tetap di rumah dan jangan ke mana-mana. Jika aku mengatar mu, aku akan terlambat kembali ke rumah. Bisa-bisa Sehun marah besar… mianhae~" Luhan benar-benar menyesal, wajahnya sangat lucu jika menyesal seperti ini. Tao tersenyum singkat.

"Gwaenchana… aku mengerti, eummm aku pulang dengan Taxi saja… aku sudah hafal alamat Kris kok, jangan khawatir" Tao mencoba menenangkan Luhan.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Luhan

"Tentu… tapi bantu aku menemukan Taxi ne…" Ucap Tao tersenyum manis.

"Gomawo… akan aku telfonkan Taxi untuk mu" Ucap Luhan sambil memeluk Tao.

Di tempat lain, tepat nya di kediaman keluarga Woo. Terlihat Kris sedang berdiri di depan cermin sambil menata rambutnya. Dia sudah berpakaian rapi, ia mengunakan kaos V neck berwarna putih dangan jeans hitam yang terlihat pas dengan tubuhnya, tak lupa ia pakai Cardigan biru langit sebagai pelengkap dari penampilannya malam ini.

"Aha…. Ini kah Kris yang tampan itu? Ck ck ck… kau sangat tampan…" Kris mulai berbicara seperti orang gila, apa-apaan itu? Dia mengagumi dirinya sendiri? Benar-benar percaya diri eoh?

Setelah selesai dengan pakaian dan rambutnya, Kris mematikan ponselnya dan meletakan nya di atas nakas di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Tak ada gangguan untuk hari special ini…" Ucap Kris setelah meletakan ponselnya di atas nakas, setelah itu Kris segera menyambar buku yang sempat ia bobol tadi dan membawanya ke taman belakang. Sesampainya di dapur, Seorang Maid menghampirinya.

"Semuanya sudah siap Tuan, kapan saya harus mengantar makanannya Tuan?" Tanya Maid tersebut.

"Tunggu aba-aba, sekarang aku mau mengecek persiapannya dulu, apa betul semuanya sudah sempurna" Kris berjalan menuju pintu yang menghubungkan dapur dengan Taman belakang. Kris terkagum saat membuka pintu tersebut.

"Amazing…" Kris bergumam kecil menatap taman itu.

Lihatlah semua pepohonan rindang yang telah di tata bersama dengan lampu-lampu kecil . semua rerumputan yang ada di sini telah di sulap menjadi lautan api. Jutaan lilin kecil bergeletak dengan rapi di tanah. Kalian tau? Jika di lihat dari atas, lautan api tersebut akan membentuk sebuah hati, dan di tegah-tegah hati tersebut sudah berdiri dengan kokok sebuah meja dan dua kursi di masing-masing sisi nya.

Tidak hanya itu, ribuan balon menghiasi pagar-pagar dan dinding pembatas taman kecil ini, dan yang mengagumkan adalah lampu-lampu yang bergelantungan di setiap ranting pohon yang membentuk rotan. Itu terlihat seperti kunang-kunang. Mengingat cahaya nya yang redup dan bersinar secara bergantian. Semuanya sudah tampak sempurna. Kris mulai berjalan melewati jalan kecil yang sudah di sediakan untuk melewati lautan Api berbentuk hati tersebut. Kris duduk di salah satu kursi di tegah lautan api berbentuk hati tersebut dan menunggu Tao dengan senyuman manis nya.

…

Tao masih berada di jalan, ia sangat gugup sekarang. berulang kali ia menatap kotak Cake buatannya dan tersenyum manis. Sudah hampir sampai sebenarnya, namun tiba-tiba Taxi tersebut berhenti, di depan Taxi tersebut sudah banyak mobil-mobil yang berhenti.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Tao pada supir taxi yang ia naiki sekaranng ini.

"Entahlah… sepertinya sebuah kecelakaan" kata supir tersebut.

"Jinjja? Ah… igo…" Tao memberikan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar taxi tersebut.

"Eh? Kenapa Tuan?" Supir itu kebingungan.

"Ambil lah, aku turun di sini saja, sudah dekat kok" Ucap Tao pada supir tersebut, ia beranjak hendak turun.

"Tapi tuan, kita kan belum sampai…"

"Gwaenchana… aku akan baik-baik saja"

"Kembaliannya Tuan, ini terlalu banyak" kata supir itu lagi, Tao tersenyum.

"Gwaenchana, ambilah… aku pergi dulu ne"

"Gomawo Tuan… hati-hati ne" Supir itu kegirangan, ia senang karena mendapatkan banyak uang.

Tao pun berjalan menuju kediaman keluarga Woo. semakin dekat dengan rumah Kris, tapi jalan ini begitu sepi dan sedikit remang-remang. Tao jadi merinding sendiri, ia pun mempercepat langkahnya.

Tao berhenti di depan rumah gelap yang biasanya ia pandangi, lebih tepatnya rumah yang berada di samping rumah Kris. Ia menghentikan langkahnya karena ada seekor anjing kecil yang menatap ke arah Tao.

"Omo… Kyeopta..~ hai anjing kecil, di mana rumah mu? Kau tersesat eoh?" Ucap Tao gemas, bahkan sekarang Tao sudah jongkok dan mengelus-elus anjing tersebut. Anjing itu menggonggong Lucu kemudian berlari memasuki rumah gelap yang ada di sebelah rumah Kris. Tao memandangi Anjing itu.

"Eh? Dia tinggal di sini? Bukan kah di sini sudah tidak ada yang menempati?" Tao berbicara sendiri entah pada siapa. Anjing itu terus menggonggong. seakan-akan memanggil Tao untuk mengikutinya. Tao yang mengerti maksud dari anjing tersebut mulai melangkahkan kaki nya masuk ke dalam perkarangan rumah tersebut. Setelah membuka gerbang dengan susah payah, ia mulai melangkah dengan lengang mengikuti anjing kecil tersebut.

"Hei… sedang apa?" Tanya Tao pada anjing yang sibuk mengeruk-ngeruk sesuatu dari dalam rumah nya. Tak lama kemudian anjing tersebut berjalan ke arah Tao dengan sesuatu di mulutnya. Tao mendudukan dirinya mengelus-elus anjing itu, anjing itu menyerahkan benda di gigitan nya ke tangan Tao.

"Kunci? Kunci apa ini" Tanya Tao pada anjing tersebut, seakan mengerti perkataan Tao, anjing itu mulai berjalan. Tao terus mengikuti anjing itu, Anjing itu masuk ke dalam rumah gelap tersebut lewat pintu kecil khusus anjing yang ada di pintu utama –pintu depan rumah tersebut- .

"Eh? Ini kunci dari pintu rumah ini?" Ucap Tao sambil mencoba kunci di tangannya , Tao terkejut.

"Omo… ini benar-benar kunci dari rumah ini?" Tao mulai melangkah kan kaki nya menyusuri isi dari rumah tersebut. Gelap… tapi masih bisa melihat, walau samar-samar.

"Rumah yang nyaman… seperti yang sudah ku bayangkan…" Tao menatap ke depan nya. Sekarang ini ia sedang ada di ruang tamu rumah tersebut, semua tertata rapi, benar-benar rumah impian nya. Saat melihat-lihat , mata Tao menangkap sesuatu. Ia mendekati benda tersebut, ia ingin melihat lebih jelas benda tersebut. Saat ia bisa melihat dengan jelas, ia terdiam. Cake yang ada di tangan nya terjatuh begitu saja ke lantai, bentuknya tak karuan sekarang. Bukan hanya Cake tersebut yang terjatuh, Tao pun ikut terduduk di lantai. Lututnya serasa lemas.

…

Luhan sedang tersenyum menatap Cheondung yang tertidur pulas, tiba-tiba Sehun memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kenapa baru pulang? Aku sudah lama menunggu, kalau tau begini… aku akan mengantar Tao terlebih dahulu tadi" Sehun tak menjawab, ia malah menjilati leher Luhan dan mengukir beberapa tanda kepemilikannya di leher Luhan…

"Ahhhh Huun… ber- ahhh berhenti…" Luhan mengeliat dan behasil lepas dari perangkap Sehun. Namun Sehun tak mau kalah, ia mulai menjilati daun telinga Luhan agar Luhan Horny dan meminta nya untuk melakukan "itu".

"Hun… bisa aku berbicara sebentar?" Ucap Luhan serius, Sehun pun menghentikan kegiatan mesumnya dan menyadarkan dagunya di bahu Luhan serta mengeratkan pelukan nya pada Luhan.

"Ada apa eoh?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kris melamar Tao malam ini…. untuk menjadi istrinya… Kau Tau? Aku cemburu.. Kapan kau akan menikahi ku eoh? Kau terlihat tidak serius dengan hubungan kita" perkataan Luhan membuat Sehun tersentak.

"A-apa yang kau katakan, tentu aku serius dengan hubungan kita… baiklah, begini saja… kapan kau mau aku menikahi mu?" Tanya Sehun mulai Serius.

"Secepat yang kau bisa…"

"Itu bukan jawaban Mrs Oh" Ucap Sehun yang mulai mengoda Luhan, Luhan diam dan tak menjawab.

"Aishhh baiklah… bagaimana jika bulan depan? Aku akan menyiapkan semuanya mulai hari ini" Ucap Sehun menawarkan, Luhan berbalik dan tersenyum hangat pada Sehun.

"Deal…" Luhan kembali ceria seperti biasanya.

"Nah… sekarang… boleh aku minta jatah ku?" Tanya sehun yang mulai melumat bibir Cherry Luhan.

"Anniyo… tidak di sini" Ucap Luhan sambil menahan tubuh Sehun agar tidak menciumnya lebih ganas. Sehun pun tersenyum dan segera mengendong Luhan Ala Bridal Style. Sehun membawa Luhan ke kamar mereka berdua. Begitu sampai di depan pintu kamar, Sehun langsung menurunkan Luhan dan membuka pintu itu. Setelah itu ia mengandeng Luhan untuk masuk dan segera menutup pintunya. Setelah pintu tertutup Sehun langsung menerkam Luhan dengan lumatan-lumatan panas.

Saling membalas lumatan dan bertukaran saliva, Sehun juga semakin menyudutkan Luhan ke rak Buku yang ada di dekat tempat tidur. Tak hanya melumat, Tangan nakal Sehun juga ikut bermain dengan lincahnya. Meremas-remas dada Luhan dan meremas Butt Luhan dengan sangat bersemangat. Setelah puas dengan Lumatan, Sehun mulai menyibak baju Luhan ke atas supaya dia bisa menikmati nipple Luhan yang sudah mengeras.

"Ahhh Hun-ie…. Ahhh" Luhan berpegangan pada sisi rak buku tersebut, ia terus mendesah dengan seksinya,. Mendengar itu Sehun makin bersemangat menghisap kedua nipple itu.

"Ahhhh Hun… geli… ahhhh" Luhan mengeliat dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan beberapa buku dari tempatnya karena terkena sengolan tangannya yang mengeliat.

Luhan mulai membuka matanya ketika Sehun mulai menjilati perutnya. Secara tak sengaja mata Luhan menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, itu sebuah Foto yang sudah setengah keluar dari buku yang berserakan di lantai, sepertinya buku itu adalah salah satu buku yang terjatuh karena ulahnya tadi.

Setelah di tatap nya secara cermat, mata nya membulat sempurna. Ia langsung menyuruh Sehun berhenti menjilati perutnya dan beranjak mengambil buku tersebut, Luhan memerhatikan sekali lagi foto tersebut.

"Hun, antar aku ke rumah Kris… jebal… sekarang… aku tunggu di garasi" Ucap Luhan panic seperti kesetanan, ia gelisah bukan main. Sedangkan Sehun sangat kebinggungan sekarang.

(Di Kediaman Keluarga Woo)

Kris terus melihati jam yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangannya. Ia sedikit cemas, sudah jam segini . Tapi… kenapa Tao belum juga sampai?

"Ahhh mungkin sedang di jalan" Ucap Kris mencoba berpikir positive. Setelah itu ia menatap buku yang ingin ia bobol tadi, dengan senyum yang sangat licik Kris mulai melanjutkan aksi pembobolan pada buku tersebut.

 **10 Menit kemudian…**

"Ahhh akhirnya terbuka…" Kris bersemangat karena bisa membuka gembong tersebut, dengan perlahan ia membuka lembaran pertama.

" eh? 'My First Love…' aishhh apa ini, aku malu karena pernah menulis ini" Kris mulai membuka lembar kedua, di sana terpampang sebuah foto seoramg namja, tapi sayang nya foto itu di ambil dari belakang.. di sana tertulis 'waktu pertama kali bertemu dengannya' . Kris membalik kembali kertas selanjutnya, kali ini foto seseorang yang sedang tertidur sambil menengelamkan kepala nya di atas meja.

"Hei…kkenapa aku terlihat seperti Stalker? Memotret seseorang tanpa di ketahui orang tersebut" ucap Kris memarahi dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia membalik lembar selanjutnya. Diam… Kris terdiam, mata nya membulat sempurna. Detik itu juga kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, Ia berdiri dengan terburu sehingga kursi yang di dudukinya serta buku yang ia pegang terjatuh. Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Ahhh… aghhhh appo..!" Kris berteriak kesakitan, ia terduduk di tanah, lututnya sangat lemas sekarang. di tengah-tengan lautan api tersebut Kris mulai mengaduh, badannya terasa sangat lemas.

Sekelebat bayangan terputar di otaknya… dan itu membuat kepalanya semakin sakit.

 **Flashback…**

"Tuan Kris… anda sudah terlambat.. mau di antarkan?" Tanya seorang pelayan menawarkan. Kris yang masih mengunakan seragam Junior High School saat itu masih sibuk dengan sarapannya.

"Anniyo, aku sudah selesai… biar aku jalan kaki saja" Ucap Kris muda yang bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Ia sambar camera yang ada di meja makan dan berlari dengan terburu-buru keluar rumahnya.

"Aisshhhh aku terlambat…" Ucap Kris sambil berlari dengan terburu-buru tanpa melihat arah depannya.

 **BRUK…!**

Kris menabrak seseorang hingga ia dan orang yang di tabrak nya terjatuh.

"Ahh… mianhae… aku benar-benar tak sengaja.." Ucap Kris yang berusaha berdiri, setelah berhasil berdiri. Kris mengulurkan tangannya pada orang yang di tabraknya. Dia adalah seorang namja dengan mata dan bibir yang terpahat dengan indahnya.

"Gwaenchana…" Ucap namja itu lembut. Ia berusaha membersihkan bajunya yang sedikit kotor.. Kris terpesona pada namja itu, dia orang pertama yang bisa membuat Kris terpesona. Cukup dengan melihat mata nya saja.

"Kau baru pindah ke sini? Ahhh perkenalkan.. nama ku Kris Woo…" Ucap Kris sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ahhh ne… nama ku Edison Hwang… senang bertemu dengan mu" Ucap namja itu lembut di iringi senyuman yang begitu indah. Setelah itu namja itu pamit dan berjalan masuk ke rumahnya. Entah karena apa Kris mulai mengarahkan camera ke arah namja tadi yang sedang berjalan menjauhinya. Kris tersenyum setelah melihat hasil detik berikutnya…

"Huwaaa…. Aku terlambat…" Kris baru menyadari kalau dia sedang buru-buru.

 **Flashback End…**

"Arghhh ahhhhh" Kris mengaduh, kepalanya benar-benar sakit…namun tak hanya sampai di situ.. kenangan lainnya kembali berputar di otaknya.

 **Flashback…**

"Sudah setahun kita bersama… tak terasa ya?" Kris duduk di rooftop sekolah nya, bersama dengan Edison.

"Ne… Gomawo sudah mau menjadi sahabat yang baik untuk ku" Ucap Edison tersenyum manis..

"Kkkk~ itu bukan apa-apa… malah aku berterima kasih pada mu karena mau memasakan ku makanan lezat setiap hari nya" Kris menatap lekat pada Edison. Edison pun menatap Kris.

"Kris… igo, hadiah untuk mu… maaf jika model nya tidak kau sukai, karena aku tak terlalu pandai memilih hadiah untuk seseorang" Ucap Edison sambil menyerahkan sebuah kantong belajaan. Kris mengambilnya dan dengan antusias membukanya.

"Wah… sebuah cardigan eoh? Gomawo… aku sangat suka… mian ne, aku belum menyediakan apa pun untuk mu" Ucap Kris tampak malu-malu, setelah itu ia mencoba memakai cardigan tersebut. Edison tertawa kecil saat Kris memakai cardigan itu.

"Yah… kebesaran" Kris tampak kecewa.

"Mian.. aku tidak tau ukuran tubuh mu" Ucap Edison dengan raut menyesalnya.

"Ahhh gwaenchana… aku berjanji akan membuat otot yang indah di tubuh ku, lihat saja.. aku pasti bisa memakai cardigan ini nanti" Kris tersenyum bangga. Dia sangat antusias. Kris memiliki tubuh yang tinggi sebenarnya, sayangnya dia terlalu kurus.

"Selamat ne… ku dengar kau masuk ke Senior High School Favorite dengan nilai yang sangat sempurna" Ucap Edison tersenyum manis. Kris menatp lekat Edison sambil merona.

"Jangan mengoda ku" Ucap Kris yang sudah menatap langit, ia tak ingin Edison melihatnya merona seperti ini.

 **Flashback End…**

Kris meneteskan air matanya, kepalanya benar-benar sakit sekarang, keringat dingin terus mengalir di pelipis Kris.

 **Flashback…**

Saat ini Kris dan Edison sedang menonton pertandingan bola di rumah Edison. Beberapa makanan ringan terlihat tertata rapi di atas meja di depan mereka duduk.

"Park ji sung benar-benar sangat bisa di andalkan" Ucap Kris semangat, matanya masih tetap focus ke LCD besar yang ada di depan mereka.

"Kau mengidolakan Park ji sung?" Tanya Edison yang sudah menatap Kris.

"Ne… aku sangat mengidolakan nya, memangnya kau tidak? Dia kan sangat terkenal" Ucap Kris masih dengan kesibukannya menonton pertandingan bola.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang bola. Tapi kalau soal music, aku tau. Eummm lagi pula orang yang aku idolakan itu orang yang sangat hebat."

"Sehebat apa?" Tanya Kris yang mulai menatap Edison, karena sekarang pertandingan bola yang di tontonnya sedang break menunggu babak ke dua..

"Dia seorang penemu… dan dia membawa kebahagiaan bagi setiap orang…" Ucap Edison tersenyum.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kris penasaran

"Thomas Alfa Edison, sang penemu bola lampu. bukankah dengan alat penerang yang ia temukan bisa membuat orang bahagia? Tak perlu bergelap-gelapan lagi, tak perlu khawatir lagi jika malam akan datang. Benar tidak" Edison menjelaskan dengan seriusnya, Kris hanya menganggu paham.

"Ahhh aku mengerti, oh ya tadi kau bilang, kau suka music kan? Kau punya idola di bidang music?" Tanya Kris.

"Eh? Tentu ada.. aku sangat menyukai Girls' Generation, mereka debut di bawah naungan SM entertainment" Kris kembali mengangguk.

"Sangat girly eoh? Siapa yang kau idolakan di group itu?" Tanya Kris lagi.

"Aku suka semuanya sih… tapi aku sering memerhatikan Tiffany. Mungkin karena marganya sama dengan ku" Ucap Edison sambil tersenyum malu

"Ehhh… kau mengidolakan seseorang bernama Edison dan seseorang bermargaa Hwang… Eummm itu seperti nama mu" jelas Kris.

"Ehhh… kau benar… aku tak pernah memikirkan itu sebelumnya"

"Hahaha kalau begitu aku akan mengunakan teka teki itu untuk Password pribadi ku" Ucap Kris dengan suara yang sangat pelan, bahkan hampir tak terdengar.

"Kau bilang sesuatu Kris?"

"Anniyo.. aku tidak bilang apa-apa, eh? Pertandingannya di mulai… sekarang waktu mu untuk diam ne, kkkk~" Ucap Kris bercanda, Edison hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

 **Flashback End…**

Kris memegang kepalanya yang bertambah sakit… ia baru ingat sekarang, ternyata password kotak tersebut adalah Edison Hwang.

"Arghhhh…" Kris kembali berteriak kesakitan saat kepala nya kembali berdenyut.

 **Flashback…**

Saat ini Kris dan Edison sedang duduk melihat keindahan langit malam di atas atap rumah Edison.

"Sungguh indah…" Edison terpana dengan keindahan langit malam itu.

"Ne… kau benar… hei lihat… ada bintang jatuh.."

"Mana Kris, iya… kau benar… hei cepat buat permohonan" Ucap Edison yang sudah menutup kedua matanya dan bergaya seperti orang yang sedang berdoa. Karena sudah di suruh seperti itu Kris hanya menurutinya dan ikut melakukan hal sama seperti apa yang di lakukan Kris.

Setelah lama mereka membuat permohonan, akhirnya keduanya membuka mata mereka. Kris menatap Edison.

"Apa permohonan mu?"

"Eh? Itu kan permohonan… mana boleh di beri tahu ke orang lain"

"Sudahlah… nanti aku akan beri tahu juga permohonan ku tadi… cepat… katakan pada ku, apa keinginan mu?" Kris menatap lekat-lekat Edison.

"Aku hanya bermohon agar semua orang di sekeliling ku selalu bahagia, dan aku juga ingin seseorang yang bisa membuat ku bahagia segera menghampiri hidup ku" Ucap Edison sambil menatap langit. "Kalau keinginan mu tadi apa?" Tanya Edison setelah sempat diam dan menatap langit.

"Eummm aku hanya ingin tetap bersama mu" Kris berbicara dengan nada bicara dan ekspresi wajah yang benar-benar serius. Edison terkejut dan perlahan melihat ke arah Kris. Kris juga menatap nya dan tersenyum. Tanpa mereka sadari sebuah bintang terjatuh dari langit. "Minggu nanti, tepat ke empat tahunnya kita bersama, bisa kah kau menunggu ku di daerah Sungai Han?" Lanjut Kris di sela-sela keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Arraseo, aku akan menuggu mu selama apa pun" Ucap Edison sembaring tersenyum hangat.

 **Flashback End…**

Kris menangis…. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras… kenangan itu bukan hanya membuat kepalanya sakit, tapi hatinya juga sangat sakit.

 **Flashback…**

"Sudah empat tahun? Apa hubungan kalian eoh? Aku tak suka melihat nya… jangan pernah mendekatinya lagi, atau kau akan tau akibatnya nanti" Ucap Mr. Woo Min Young murka, Mr. Woo Min Young merupakan Appa dari Kris.

"Edison anak yang baik Appa… setidaknya dia selalu ada untuk ku, tak seperti Appa dan Eomma" Ucap Kris sambil bangkit dari tempat duduk nya. Ia ingin beranjak dari ruangan itu, namun Mr. Woo memegang tangannya dengan erat.

"Dia itu seorang yatim piatu… kita bahkan tak tau apakah ia terlahir dari keluarga yang berlatarbelakang baik atau tidak" Ucap Mr. Woo tak suka.

"Urus saja pekerjaan Appa, sejak kapan Appa peduli dengan ku?" Kris menepis tangan Mr. Woo dan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

 **Flashback End…**

Kris benar-benar dapat mengingat semua yang ia lupakan selama ini. Ternyata yang terlupakan olehnya adalah Edison. Tepat hari minggu saat mereka berjanji akan bertemu di Sungai Han, Kris mengalami kecelakaan itu. Dan sejak itu pula Edison menghilang dari kehidupannya, sepertinya semua itu adalah ulah Appa nya.

"Arghhhhh" Kepala Kris semakin lama semakin sakit, kondisi Kris sangat memprihatinkan. Dia terus mengeliat kesakitan.

"Siapa saja… tolong… aku" Kris mulai melemas, pandangannya sedikit mengabur… ia benar-benar tidak tahan lagi dengan sakit yang menyerang kepalanya. Di saat seperti itu, sebuah tangan memeluknya dari belakang, menahan Kris agar tak tumbang.

Detik itu juga Kris merasa tubuhnya menghangat, rasa sakit yang menghujam di kepalanya perlahan menghilang. Kris perlahan membalikkan badannya dan menatap orang yang tadi memeluknya. Ia mulai menatap orang yang sudah memberikan sensasi aneh pada, yang membuat rasa sakitnya menghilang. Butiran Krystal bening mengalir di pipi Kris. Hati nya benar-benar terasa sesak.

"Edison…" Kris memanggil namja di depannya dengan nada yang bergetar. Edison… atau namja yang selama ini ia panggil Tao itu mulai tersenyum lemah.

"Kau sudah menginggat semua nya?" Edison mengelus kepala Kris dengan lembut. Kris Langsung memeluk Edison dengan sangat erat.

"Kenapa Kau meninggalkan ku? Kau ingin menyiksa ku eoh?" Badan Kris mulai bergetar, Edison hanya bisa mengelus punggung Kris agar Kris bisa tenang.

"Aku juga sudah mengingat semua nya Kris, tadi itu…."

 **Flashback…**

Tao berhenti di depan rumah gelap yang biasanya ia pandangi, lebih tepatnya rumah yang berada di samping rumah Kris. Ia menghentikan langkahnya karena ada seekor anjing kecil yang menatap ke arah Tao.

"Omo… Kyeopta..~ hai anjing kecil, di mana rumah mu? Kau tersesat eoh?" Ucap Tao gemas, bahkan sekarang Tao sudah jongkok dan mengelus-elus anjing tersebut. Anjing itu menggonggong Lucu kemudian berlari memasuki rumah gelap yang ada di sebelah rumah Kris. Tao memandangi Anjing itu.

"Eh? Dia tinggal di sini? Bukan kah di sini sudah tidak ada yang menempati?" Tao berbicara sendiri entah pada siapa. Anjing itu terus menggonggong. seakan-akan memanggil Tao untuk mengikutinya. Tao yang mengerti maksud dari anjing tersebut mulai melangkahkan kaki nya masuk ke dalam perkarangan rumah tersebut. Setelah membuka gerbang dengan susah payah, ia mulai melangkah dengan lengang mengikuti anjing kecil tersebut.

"Hei… sedang apa?" Tanya Tao pada anjing yang sibuk mengeruk-ngeruk sesuatu dari dalam rumah nya. Tak lama kemudian anjing tersebut berjalan ke arah Tao dengan sesuatu di mulutnya. Tao mendudukan dirinya mengelus-elus anjing itu, anjing itu menyerahkan benda di gigitan nya ke tangan Tao.

"Kunci? Kunci apa ini" Tanya Tao pada anjing tersebut, seakan mengerti perkataan Tao, anjing itu mulai berjalan. Tao terus mengikuti anjing itu, Anjing itu masuk ke dalam rumah gelap tersebut lewat pintu kecil khusus anjing yang ada di pintu utama –pintu depan rumah tersebut- .

"Eh? Ini kunci dari pintu rumah ini?" Ucap Tao sambil mencoba kunci di tangannya , Tao terkejut.

"Omo… ini benar-benar kunci dari rumah ini?" Tao mulai melangkah kan kaki nya menyusuri isi dari rumah tersebut. Gelap… tapi masih bisa melihat, walau samar-samar.

"Rumah yang nyaman… seperti yang sudah ku bayangkan…" Tao menatap ke depan nya. Sekarang ini ia sedang ada di ruang tamu rumah tersebut, semua tertata rapi, benar-benar rumah impian nya. Saat melihat-lihat , mata Tao menangkap sesuatu. Ia mendekati benda tersebut, ia ingin melihat lebih jelas benda tersebut. Saat ia bisa melihat dengan jelas, ia terdiam. Cake yang ada di tangan nya terjatuh begitu saja ke lantai, bentuknya tak karuan sekarang. Bukan hanya Cake tersebut yang terjatuh, Tao pun ikut terduduk di lantai. Lututnya serasa lemas.

Tao sangat terkejut melihat potret dirinya terpampang di ruang tamu itu, tak hanya itu… di sana juga terdapat banyak foto dirinya bersama Kris dan Luhan. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Aghhhh… Appo" Tao memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit bukan main dan detik berikut Tao tak sadarkan diri.

 **Flashback End…**

"Aku terbangun beberapa menit kemudian dan aku dapat mengingat semuanya sekarang, aku ingat siapa nama ku, siapa aku sebenarnya" Kris makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Edison.

"Aku tak peduli kau pergi ke mana selama ini, yang terpenting adalah kau sudah kembali ke sini… itu berarti kau bisa terus bersama ku…. Ahhh aku lupa… igo… lihatlah.. ini untuk mu, aku ingin melamar mu menjadi istri ku… kita akan bersama selama… aku berjanji akan melindungi mu" Kris berbicara dengan tergesa-gesa, ia merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil. Ia buka kotak tersebut, ternyata isinya Cincin.

"Kris… apa kau makan dengan baik? Apa kau tidur dengan lelap… aku selalu berharap kebahagiaan untuk mu… temuilah orang lain yang lebih baik dari ku dan berbahagialah dengan nya. Apa kau bisa melakukan itu? Aku memohon dengan sangat pada mu…" Ucap Edison yang tak menanggapi perkataan Kris tadi. Edison mulai memerhatikan Kris dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya.

"Kau tubuh dengan baik, tubuh mu sudah kekar eoh? Kau bahkan sudah bisa memakai cardigan itu, aku bahagia bisa melihat mu mengunakan itu." Edison tersenyum, namun krystal bening terus mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Kau menolak Ku eoh? Kenapa? Kenapa kau menolak ku? Kau tak menyukai ku? Aku bukan type mu eoh? Edison… ku mohon… aku benar-benar mencintai mu…" Kris seperti orang kesurupan sekarang. rambutnya sudah berantakan, bajunya sudah penuh dengan noda di sana sini. Ia terlihat begitu memprihatinkan saat ini.

"Mian Kris… bukan nya aku tak menyukai mu…Hanya saja…" Edison diam, Dia sesegukan dalam diam sekarang… air matanya terus keluar tanpa di komandoi… wajahnya memerah padam karena tak sanggup menahan sesuatu yang membuat hatinya sesak.

"Karena apa Edison? karena apa? Karena kau sudah bersama orang lain? Kau mencintai orang lain eoh? Cepat katakan pada ku…" Kris mulai putus asa, hancur sudah harapan nya untuk terus bersama dengan Edison…

"Karena aku sudah mati Kris… Hiks hiks" Edison tak bisa lagi menahan tangis nya, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, badannya bergoncang hebat.

(Music Play : Taeyeon SNSD - Bye [Mr. GO OST])

*Note: di sarankan mendengarkan lagu yang tertera di atas saat membaca bagian di bawah ini.

 _ **Amu junbido haji mothan chae tteonaryeoneun neoui nun aphe seoseo  
**_ _ **Aku tak bisa mempersiapkan apa-apa, hanya berdiri di depanmu yang meninggalkanku**_ _ ****_

 _ **Geu eotteon maljocha haji mothae geujeo sonman heundeureo  
**_ _ **Bahkan aku tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, hanya melambaikan tangan**_ _ ****_

 _ **Jal ga son heundeureo banjjagineun neoreul hyanghae  
**_ _ **Selamat tinggal, aku melambaikan tangan padamu yang bersinar**_ _ ****_

 _ **Annyeong nae sarang nae sojunghan sarama  
**_ _ **Selamat tinggal cintaku, orang yang berharga untukku**_

"M-mwo…?" Kris terduduk lemas, ia menatap tak percaya ke arah Edison. Kris ingin meloncat dari gedung tertinggi yang pernah ada saat mendengar kata "mati" .

"Aku tak bisa bersama mu… Mian…"

"Jangan bercanda Edison, jika kau tak ingin bersama ku… katakan saja terus terang, tapi ku mohon… jangan bercanda seperti ini, kau ingin melihat ku mati eoh?" Kris berbicara dengan nada seraknya, hatinya sudah cukup hancur sekarang.

"Anniyo… aku tak bercanda Kris… Aku mati tepat di hari kecelakaan mu, saat aku menunggu mu di Sungai han, jadi saat itu…"

 **Flashback…**

 **4 tahun Lalu…**

Edison duduk di sebuah kursi di dekat Sungai Han. hari ini hari minggu, itu berarti hari ini adalah hari di mana ia dan Kris berjanji untuk bertemu, katanya nya Kris ingin mengatakan suatu hal.

"Lama sekali, kemana Kris?" Edison mulai melihat jam yang bertenger manis di pergelangan tangan nya, ini sudah satu jam lewat dari waktu yang sudah mereka sepakati.

"Ahh mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan terlebih dahulu" Edison bercoba berfikir positive. Ia mulai merogoh saku jaket nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ipod mini, lantas ia mengunakan headset dari ipod itu pada dua telingga nya. Setelah itu mulai mencari-cari lagu favoritenya, setelah ketemu, ia langsung memutar lagu tersebut.

 _ **Haessal cheoreom tteugeopgeman nal anajun geudaeyeo  
**_ _ **Kau memelukku dengan hangat seperti sinar matahari**_ _ ****_

 _ **Du nun gadeukhi neol bomyeo annyeong jogeum deo neol bomyeo annyeong  
**_ _ **Kedua mataku dipenuhi olehmu, selamat tinggal, Aku melihatmu lebih lama sambil berkata selamat tinggal**_ _ ****_

 _ **Budi haengbokhagil  
**_ _ **Aku harap kau bahagia**_ _ ****_

 _ **Eonjena geudaen neul bichi naneun saramigireul  
**_ _ **Aku harap kau selalu bersinar**_ _ **  
**_

Edison mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berjalan lebih dekat ke tepi pembatasan Sungai Han. Memandang pada kerlap kerlip keindahan lampu kota yang mengajaknya bermain seperti ribuan kunang-kunang. Edison mulai menutupi kedua matanya, membiarkan angin malam membelai permukaan wajahnya yang mulai mendingin. Alunan music dari kedua headset di kupingnya menambah ketenangan yang Sangat Edison sukai, Edison memang type orang yang suka ketenangan.

Edison membuka kedua matanya, ia merasakan firasat yang buruk. Kalau boleh jujur, sekarang ia merasa seperti sedang di ikuti. Ia merasa kan itu bahkan sejak ia berangkat dari rumahnya. Edison mulai curiga pada dua orang namja yang sedang duduk sedikit agak jauh dari nya. Seingatnya… waktu ia menaiki bus saat menuju kemari, ia juga melihat kedua namja itu di sana. Dan dia masih ingat benar, kedua namja itu awalnya berdiri di depan rumahnya saat ia hendak pergi tadi. bertanya siapa namanya dan berkata mereka salah rumah. Setelah itu mereka mengikuti Edison hingga halte. Dan sekarang keduanya sudah ada di sini, apa itu masih bisa di sebut kebetulan? Bukan kah itu sedikit aneh?

Karena mulai ketakutan Edison pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan Sungai Han, ia berharap kedua namja aneh itu tidak mengikutinya, tapi ia salah… kedua namja aneh itu masih mengikutinya. Edison pun terus berjalan tanpa tau arah, di sela kepanikannya, ia mulai merogoh saku celanannya dan mengambil ponselnya, dengan panic ia mulai menekan beberapa nomer dan segera menelfon nomer tersebut.

"Kris… aku takut… cepat angkat…" Edison masih terus berjalan memasuki lorong-lorong kecil yang terlihat sangat sepi… 'B-Babo… kenapa aku malah berjalan ke lorong yang sepi seperti ini' Edison mulai mengerutu dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia harus memilih jalan yang sangat sepi seperti ini.

"Yeoboseyo.." Kris akhirnya mengangkat telfonnya.

"Kris… kau di mana?" Edison berbicara sekecil mungkin, ia benar-benar takut sekarang.

"Aku sedang menuju kesana, mian aku terlambat, tadi aku harus mengurus beberapa hal penting terlebih dahulu, sekarang aku sedang di mobil dan ingin ke sana" Ucap Kris yang sedang melihat-lihat cincin di sebuah etalase, ternyata Kris sedang ada disebuah toko perhiasan, ia sengaja berbohong agar rencana kejutannya berjalan dengan lancar.

"Ahh ne… Kris… aku takut…. Dua orang aneh mengikuti ku sedari tadi.. kau sudah sampai mana? Bisa cepat ke tempat ku? Aku benar-benar takut" mendengar itu Kris terhenyak, ia merasa cemas bukan main, dengan segera ia memilih asal cincin untuk Edison dan membayarnya. Setelah cincin tersebut selesai di bungkus, Kris langsung menyambar kotak kecil itu dan berlari dengan cepat menuju mobilnya.

"Kris… kenapa diam?" Edison bingung kenapa Kris tiba-tiba diam..

"Ahhh mian, Edison… dengar aku… segerelah berjalan menuju keramaian, aku akan segera ke sana, bertahanlah…" Kris mematikan sambungan telfon nya. Dan semakin mempercepat laju mobilnya.

Tao terus berjalan, berharap jalan sempit ini akan berakhir dan ia bisa langsung berlari ke tempat yang ramai, namun nasib berkata lain. Jalan di depannya buntu. 'sial' rutuknya dalam hati. Dengan modal nekat Edison mulai mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat yang segaja ia bawa untuk melindungi dirinya jika ia berada dalam bahaya. Edison mulai berbalik dan menatap kedua namja aneh yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau tak bisa kabur lagi cantik…" Ucap namja jangkung berambut keriting dan di cat orange ke coklatan.

"Terima kasih telah mempermudah pekerjaan kami" Ucap namja jangkun lainnya, namja itu berambut sebahu dengan warna putih kekuningan.

"Apa mau kalian?" Ucap Edison ketakutan, tangannya sudah mengacungkan pisau itu ke arah dua namja itu, bermaksud membuat kedua namja itu takut, namun sayang… kedua namja itu bahkan tak ketakutan sedikit pun, malah mereka tersenyum geli.

"Oh oh oh oh… anak manis tidak boleh bermain dengan pisau… nanti bisa terluka loh" Ucap si rambut kriting megoda. Sedangkan si rambut sebahu hanya tertawa. Keduanya mulai mendekat, karena tak ada pilihan lain, terpaksa Edison bertarung melawan dua namja itu. Tapi… tak sampai satu menit Edison sudah tak berdaya, tangannya sudah di kunci ke belakang tubuhnya, salahkan dia yang tak pernah belajar bela diri.

Edison pun di bawa paksa oleh kedua orang itu ke dalam sebuah mobil, si rambut Kriting mulai melajukan mobil itu kecepatan sedang, sedangkan si rambut putih mengawasi Edison.

"Ini akibatnya jika kau berani mendekati Tuan muda Kris… kau itu lebih pantas mendekati orang dari level menengah.. Cih" Si keriting mulai mengoceh, Edison terkejut… 'apa-apaan ini?' tanya Edison dalam hatinya.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian eoh?" Tanya Edison mulai kesal.

"Yang menyuruh kami? Kau benar-benar mau tau? Kkkk… Cium aku dulu baru ku beri tau" Ucap si rambut putih mulai mengoda. Edison hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jangan bermimpi"

"Kkkk~ jangann ngambek begitu manis, karena aku sedang baik… jadi akan aku beritahu pada mu… yang menyuruh kami adalah Tuan besar Woo. Ia tak suka melihat mu mengoda Tuan muda Kris" Si rambut sebahu mulai mengelus-elus paha Edison

"Lepaskan tangan mu, kemana kalian akan membawa ku? bertemu bos kalian eoh? Lepaskan aku sekarang juga…" Ucap Edison mulai marah… ia menepis tangan namja itu secepat yang ia bisa.

"Kkkk siapa bilang kita akan ke tempat Tuan Besar? Kami akan menikmati tubuh mu sayang, kami mau kau mendesah untuk kami berdua.. hahahah" mendengarkan perkataan si keriting itu, Edison langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Mwo…!" Edison langsung kehilangan akal sehat nya, ia tak mau semua yang dikatakan namja kriting tadi itu benar-benar terjadi. tanpa pikir panjang, Edison langsung menendang selangkangan namja rambut sebahu yang berada di sampingnya dengan sangat kuat dan memukuli tengkungnya hingga namja itu tak sadarkan diri. Kesempatan ini tak di sia-siakan oleh Edison. Edison langsung menutup mata si namja rambut keriting dengan erat, sehingga mobil mereka oleng.

Tanpa di sadari oleh Edison sebuah mobil Sport melaju kencang ke arah mereka..

 **CKIT….BRAK…!**

Tabrakan maut itu pun tak bisa di hidari lagi, kedua mobil itu sudah tak berbentuk lagi, bahkan Sang pengemudi mobil sport itu, tercampak ke arah depannya, menembus mobil yang sedang Edison naiki, Pengemudi itu terkapar tepat di atas Edison yang sedang tak sadarkan diri. Banyak darah di mana-mana.

 **Flashback End…**

"Pengemudi mobil sport itu adalah Kau Kris…" Edison mulai menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. Ia tak sanggup jika harus mengingat itu semua.

"M-Mwo? J-jadi… kau… kau mati dalam kecelakaan itu?" Kris menatap tak percaya pada Edison, air matanya yang sedari tadi ia tahan mulai mengalir. Sakit yang menghujam dada nya bertambah sakit berkali-kali lipat setiap detiknya.

"Anniyo… aku selamat" Edison melanjutkan ceritanya yang ternyata belum berakhir.

"K-kau sempat hidup setelah kecelakaan itu? L-lalu…? kenapa Kau bisa…" Kris tergagap, ia ingin menangis sekencang mungkin… tapi ia tak bisa…

"Itu karena…."

 **Flashback…**

Edison mulai membuka kedua matanya, ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya yang mengabur… setelah penglihatannya kembali normal, ia mulai menduduki dirinya. Aneh… sekarang ini ia di sebuah ruangan kosong berwarna putih, semuanya putih..

"Kau sudah bangun Edison…" sebuah suara terdengar, namun tak ada satu orang pun bersamanya saat itu.

"Nuguya?" Edison mulai ketakutan

"Jangan takut… kau sedang berada di persimpangan hidup mu… di antara hidup dan mati.." Suara itu kembali muncul, Edison diam… ia masih tak bisa mencerna kata-kata yang ia dengar tadi.

"Sebenarnya kau sudah mati Edison… namun karena kebaikan mu, kau mendapatkan kesempatan untuk hidup kembali…"

"Mwo…" Edison menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, ini sulit di percaya olehnya.. air matanya mulai menetes..

"Tapi maaf… kami tak bisa menyelamatkan Kris… kami tak bisa memberikan nya kesempatan hidup seperti apa yang kau dapatkan" suara itu kembali muncul, namun kali ini dengan gambaran Kris yang sedang terbujur kaku. Eomma Kris sudah menangis sesegukan melihat anaknya terbaring lemah, sedangkan appa Kris terlihat mencoba untuk tabah, walau hatinya sangat teriris melihat putranya sudah terkapar tak bernyawa.

Gambaran-gambaran Kris menghilang, Suasana Putih kembali tercipta. Edison sudah menangis sesegukan sekarang, ia tak dapat menerima ini semua…

"Ku mohon, siapa pun kau… bisa kah biar kan dia hidup? Ku mohon… bahkan aku bersedia mengantikannya, aku bersedia…. Ku mohon… selamatkan dia…" Edison memohon entah kepada siapa… ia terus menangis hingga kesulitan bernafas.

"Kau yakin, mau mengantikan posisinya? Itu berarti kau tak bisa kembali hidup…" Ucap suara itu meyakinkan Edison.

"Ne… Gwaenchana… aku bersedia.. aku ingin terus melihat dia tersenyum, berbahagia… walaupun ia tak bisa bersama ku, ia harus tetap hidup dan menemukan kebahagiaan nya.." Ucap Edison lemah, air matanya terus saja mengalir dengan derasnya, sakit memang jika harus di hadapkan pada dua pilihan sulit seperti ini.

"Baiklah… ia akan tetap hidup…"

 **Flashback End…**

 _ **Misoro annyeong jogeum deo himeul nae ijeneun annyeong jal ga  
**_ _ **Perpisahan dengan senyuman, perpisahan yang membuatku lebih kuat,**_ _ ****_

 _ **Uri ije  
**_ _ **Kita sekarang berpisah**_ _ ****_

 _ **Annyeong nae sarang nae sojunghan sarama  
**_ _ **Selamat tinggal cintaku, orang yang berharga untukku**_ _ ****_

 _ **Haessal cheoreom tteugeopgeman nal anajun geudaeyeo  
**_ _ **Kau memelukku dengan hangat seperti sinar matahari**_ _ ****_

 _ **Du nun gadeukhi neol bomyeo annyeong  
**_ _ **Kedua mataku dipenuhi olehmu, selamat tinggal,**_

Kris merasa tubuhnya mati rasa, sesuatu yang kasat mata seakan menyedot semua kemampuannya untuk berkata-kata dan melakukan gerakan saat mendengar cerita dari Edison…

"K-kau…" Kris memeluk Erat Edison yang sudah terlihat Transfaran di matanya…

"Hiks… hiks… ku mohon Edison… kau sudah berjanjikan akan tetap bersama ku… kau bilang bahwa kau takut kehilangan ku kan…? Tapi kenapa malah kau yang pergi… ku mohon tetaplah di sini, kau ingin melihat ku mati eoh? Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa mu" Kris bersujut dan memeluk erat kaki Edison, sungguh perih… hati Kris sungguh perih, bahkan ia ingin mati detik ini juga… Edison pun begitu, ia merasa sangat sakit, ia tak ingin melihat Kris seperti ini.

"Aku tak ingin pergi Kris tapi maaf… aku tak bisa di sini, ini bukan dunia ku sekarang… ku mohon… berjanjilah… untuk tetap hidup dan berbahagia… untuk ku Kris… ku mohon… dan… jangan benci ayah mu, ia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk mu.." Kris mengangguk dengan cepat. ia bahkan tak bisa berbicara lagi , ia benar-benar menangis saat ini… seumur hidup ia tak pernah menangis sampai seperti ini, hatinya sungguh hancur ia sendiri bahkan tak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini.

"Kris…. Smile…Can You Smile…? to me… Please" Edison semakin terlihat trasfaran, ia benar-benar bersinar sekarang, sangat terang… menyilaukan…

" **I don't Know…"** Kris menjawab dengan lemah, Detik itu juga Edison menghilang. Menghilang untuk selama-lamanya… Kris mengigiti bibir bawahnya… air matanya mengalir dengan deras dan tak terkendali…

"EDISONNNN….!" Kris berteriak seperti orang gila. pandanganya mulai mengabur, sepertinya ia begitu lelah saat ini. Perlahan tubuhnya terbaring di tanah. setelah itu Kris hanya bisa mendengar dentakan kaki orang berlari.

"Kris…!" itu suara Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Epilog… :**

(3 tahun kemudian)

Hari-hari Kris di lewatinya dengan kesendiriannya, ia lebih banyak diam, mengurung dirinya di kamar dan sesekali menghirup udara segara di tempat-tempat yang sepi. Ia mengunjungi tempat- tempat yang dulu ia kunjungi bersama Edison, namun kali ini hanya sendirian, ia berharap Edison bersamanya… namu itu hanya tinggal angan.

Luhan menikah dua tahun lalu.. ia sudah berbahagia sekarang, ia memang jarang bisa bertemu dengan Kris, di akibatkan tuntutannya sebagai seorang istri yang harus mengurus suami dan anaknya.

Saat ini, Kris sedang berdiam diri di pantai, duduk sendiri di atas sebuah karang besar, menatap kosong pada ombak-ombak yang menghantam karang.

"Kris" Sebuah suara familiar menyapa indra pendengaran Kris. Orang yang memanggilnya tadi duduk di samping Kris.

"Sedang apa? Kenapa tak bersama Sehun dan Cheondung?" Tanya Kris yang tak menatap Luhan yang sedang menatapnya sedari tadi.

"Aku ingin bersamu saat ini, Saengil Chukhahaeyo…" Luhan memeluk Kris, Kris hanya diam.

"Kenapa ini terjadi pada ku?" Tanya Kris pada Luhan.. Luhan melepaskan pelukannya pada Kris dan mulai menatap Kris.

"Mungkin dia hanya ingin memastikan kau bahagia Kris… aku bisa mengerti itu, kau tau? Aku sangat terkejut melihat foto Mu dan Edison saat kejadian malam itu, aku menemukan foto itu di selipan buku…. Detik itu aku baru teringat semua, benar kan firasat ku saat melihat dia pertama kali, aku seperti pernah mengenalnya" Luhan ikut menatap ombak

"Kenapa dia meninggalkan bekas luka di hati Ku Lulu? Ini sakit…" Kris mendongakkan wajahnya ke langit, matanya tertutup, air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Angin sejuk menghempas wajahnya secara halus.

"Dia hanya ingin memberi tahu mu jika ia sudah bahagia di sana, sekarang, giliran mu untuk mencari kebahagian mu Kris, kau tidak bisa terus menerus seperti ini…. Ini sudah tiga tahun Kris, sudah tiga tahun sejak kejadian itu, bukan kah kau sudah berjanji pada nya? Kau sudah berjanji mau terus bahagia kan?"

"Ne…. aku sudah coba, but I can't Lulu"

"Hanya belum bisa, bukan tidak bisa…"

"…" Suasana menjadi hening, hanya Suara ombaklah yang terdengar…

"Kris… apa kau tau bahwa Edison itu masih memiliki saudara kandung?" Kris menatap Luhan.

"Bukannya dia sebatang kara?"

"Kau salah… dia pernah bercerita pada Ku dulu, kalau ia memiliki saudara yang tinggal di Canada"

"Aku baru mengetahui hal itu… lantas?"

"Aku ingin kau mengenalnya, mungkin kau bisa menyukainya dan berbahagia dengan nya.." Kris menatap Luhan.

"Tidak semudah itu, aku masih menyanyanginya"

"Ayolah Kris… demi kebahagian mu, kau tau, dia sudah menunggu di rumah mu"

"Mwo?"

"Ne… kajja pulang dan menemuinya, aku sudah menceritakan semua padanya, dan dia merasa berterima kasih karena kau sudah menjadi teman terbaiknya selama Edison di sini" Luhan bangkit dan mulai mengulurkan tangannya pada Kris, Kris diam sejenak… detik berikutnya ia menerima uluran tangan Luhan dan berdiri.

"Kajja pulang…" ujar Luhan lembut

"Ne…"

Mereka pun mulai melaju menuju rumah keluarga Woo dengan Corvette merah Kris. Saat mau sampai ke rumah nya Kris terkejut melihat Truk barang yang memasukan barang-barang ke dalam rumah milik Edison.

"Lulu, ada apa itu? Ada yang pindah ke situ eoh?" Tanya Kris penasaran

"Ne… sudah ku katakan kan? Saudara kandung Edison sudah kembali ke Seoul dan ingin bertemu dengan mu" kata Luhan, Kris hanya mengangguk dan menuntun corvette nya masuk ke dalam perkarangan rumahnya. Setelah sampai Kris turun dari mobilnya. Seorang Maid menghampiri Kris dan membungkuk.

"Tuan, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu anda, sekarang ia berada di taman belakang Tuan" Ucap Maid tersebut, Kris hanya mengangguk dan berjalan bersama Luhan menuju Taman belakang.

Sesampainya di taman belakang Kris bisa melihat dengan jelas seseorang namja yang sedang berdiri membelakangi dirinya dan Luhan, namja itu sedang menatapi Kolam ikan.. namja itu memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi dan ramping, rambutnya di cat bewarna merah.

"Nuguya?" Tanya Kris pada namja itu, mendengar suara Kris, namja itu berbalik dan memandangi Kris dan Luhan.

"Ahhh Annyeong haseyo, Hwang Ji Tao imnida, bagapseumnida…" namja itu membungkuk sopan setelah memperkenalkan diri. Kris terdiam melihat senyum namja itu, badan nya terasa kaku dan suaranya seakan tercekat.

'Edison' Kris bergumam lirih dalam hatinya

"Dia yang ku katakan pada mu Kris, dia adalah saudara kembar Edison…" Ucap Luhan berbisik pada Kris. Kris berjalan mendekati Tao. Sesampainya di hadapan Tao, ia mulai menatap Tao. Menatap lekat kedua mata itu.

"Kris Woo imnida…" mereka saling berjabat…. Lama… mereka berjabat sangat lama… Kris tersenyum pada Tao, Senyuman yang lama hilang dari Kris…

 _ **Edison… Aku sudah bisa terseyum sekarang… ku harap kau bisa mendengarkan ku, semoga kau bahagia di sana… tunggu aku ne, setelah mati nanti… aku akan segera bersama mu, annyeong..**_

 _ **_KRIS_**_

 _ **Aku berbahagia di sini Kris… aku akan selalu di sisi mu… berbahagialah dengan Tao, aku akan sangat marah jika kau melukainya… annyeong…**_

 _ **_Edison_**_

 _ **Hwanhage useumyeo Oh  
**_ _ **Aku melihatmu lebih lama sambil berkata selamat tinggal dan tersenyum dengan cerah oh**_ _ ****_

 _ **Annyeong jal ga sojunghan sarama  
**_ _ **Selamat tinggal, hati-hati, orang yang berharga untukku**_ _ ****_

 _ **Areumdapge banjjagimyeo nal bichwojun geudaeyeo  
**_ _ **Kau menyinariku dan berkilau dengan indah**_ _ ****_

 _ **Annyeong nae sarang neol bomyeo annyeong, jogeum deo neol bomyeo annyeong  
**_ _ **Selamat tinggal cintaku, sambil melihatmu, selamat tinggal,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aku melihatmu lebih lama sambil berkata selamat tinggal**_

 **~The End~**

Note: Mian Reader, Mian karena Author telat Updated, bagaima ceritanya, mian jika jelek ne, author akhir-akhir ini sibuk, jadi susah untuk mengetik FF ini, nah, cerita ini One Shoot, walau pun nanti cerita ini sudah lama dari tanggal rilisnya, yang sudah membaca harus tetap memberi review ya… saya akan tetap membalas reviewnya kok… ah mian jika ada kekurangan dari author ya, atas semua kesalahan Author minta maaf..

Akhir kata Author ucapkan terima kasih, Boleh minta review nya?


End file.
